


How Time Changes

by Rstories



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Future, Lena finds out, Post Reveal, Reveal, Romance, SuperCorp, crisis on infinite earths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rstories/pseuds/Rstories
Summary: Lena is devastated after her brother told her in his dying words that Kara Danvers is Supergirl. This results in the destruction of Kara and Lena's friendship, until a man from the future arrives to tell them about changes that have been made to the time line. (Crisis on Infinite Earths now included).





	1. Broken Glass, Broken Hearts

Lena is sitting in her office trying to process all her emotions. She has just discovered her best friend of 3 years has been lying to her all this time. The night before she went to game night just to see if now that her eyes had been opened she could spot her so called “friends” not being genuine with her. The painful part was she couldn’t. Lena thought about how Kara could do this to her. Why did Kara not trust her. Then her thoughts went to the fact Kara Danvers might be a lie all together. She was just pretending to be her friend to keep and eye on the Luthor. As how could she see her for anything other than Lex Luthor's evil sister.

 

But then at the same time Lena remembered all the promises Kara had made to her. How she had promised to always be her friend, always protect her, that she always had her back and that they were always on the same side. Lena thought about how Kara even though she was Supergirl had comforted Lena and even said sorry to her when she confessed she had been working with Lex. Lena was just so confused and didn’t know what to think, she couldn’t handle much more.

 

Kara knocks on the door to Lena’s office and enters.

 

“Kara” Lena says in a dull dry tone that she hoped didn’t give away her feelings.

 

Kara sees the smashed picture frame on the desk.

 

“Lena, are you okay? What happened to that picture of us?” she asks.

 

Lena looks down at the frame and doesn’t respond knowing if she utters a word about it she will let the full force of her emotions unleash on Kara. She does not want that. She wants to stay calm, at least on the outside to not let the others have the satisfaction of this betrayal devastating her.

 

Lena then stands up with her back to Kara and looks out her window.

 

“It has been a rough few months”

 

“I know” Kara says looking guilty, although Lena doesn’t see this. She does however catch a glimpse of Kara fumbling with her hands in the reflection of the window.

 

“Lena, I need to tell you something... I know it’s going to hurt you, and I’m sorry, if that means anything. I never wanted to hurt you. You are my best friend and mean sooooo much to me. But now Lex is dead I need to tell you.” Kara takes her glasses off “I am...”

 

“Supergirl” Lena interrupts in another cold tone without turning around. “Lex told me... after I shot him..”

 

Lena finally turns around, her game face is blown as it is clear for Kara to see the tears flowing down Lena’s face.

 

“My psychopathic brother who killed soooo many people told me the truth as his final words BUT MY BEST FRIEND DIDN’T!” Lena yells.

 

“I’m sorry... I’m soo sorry.” Kara says now also crying.

 

“The worst part is Lex did it to show me who I really am, and he was right! I was kidding myself to ever thing I could have friends. I am a Luthor after all. We are better off alone. That way we don’t ever get close enough for people to shove a knife in our backs” Lena says in a more calm tone.

 

“Lena, that’s not true. I am your friend, and always will be your friend. Rao, I know you think the worst of me right now, but I didn’t tell you to protect you. I just hope one day you can forgive me” Kara cries.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to do that. Please leave my office.... Miss Danvers” Lena says once more turning her back to Kara.

 

Lena referring to Kara as Miss Danvers felt like daggers in Kara’s heart.

 

“Okay... I’m sorry. If you ever want to talk I just let me know” Kara says as she leaves Lena’s office.

 

After Kara had left knowing full well that she could still hear her with her super hearing Lena quietly says

 

“I won’t”.

 

Over the next few months on several occasions Kara attempted to talk to Lena, as she couldn’t stand not having Lena in her life. But Lena ignored all her calls and blocked her access to L Corp. On one occasion Kara tried to fly up to the balcony outside Lena’s office. But the door was locked. Lena was inside and Kara could hear that Lena’s heart beat had risen so she must have know she was there, but she didn’t turn around, and just continued to type away at her computer.

 

After a while James attempted to talk to Lena about the situation. It had become a regular occurrence for James to meet Lena at L-Corp to give her updates on Catco, as she refused to go anywhere near the building where Kara could be. But despite James’ best attempts to mitigate the situation Lena just referred to him as Mr Olsen, ignoring every attempt James made to bring up Kara.

 

Alex and J’onn both considered talking to Lena but Kara had forbidden them from intervening. Now this wouldn’t have stopped either of them, but they decided that it would most likely make the situation worse than better, as neither of them were particularly close to Lena, and both had lied to Lena as well.

 

Eventually even Brainy attempted to discuss matters with Lena. But he unknowingly fumbles his way through the conversation by explaining the likelihood of possible dangers if Kara had told Lena she was Supergirl. Once again Lena ignored all the words mostly, but as Brainy continued to drown on she finally snapped.

 

“A robot like you wouldn’t understand the situation. Leave me alone!”

 

Even as the words left Lena’s mouth she regretted them. She knew Brainy wasn’t an emotionless robot. She just snapped. She wanted to make someone hurt like she felt.

 

Brainy clearly shaken by these words began to leave Lena’s office and a tear ran down his face.

 

Lena hated herself for causing this response from Brainy.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I appreciate what you were trying to do. I know you are not a robot. But please just leave me alone.” Lena quickly says.

 

Lena wasn’t sure if Brainy had heard her as he didn’t stop to listen as he was leaving the room. But she hoped he did.


	2. The Man from the Future

A few months had passed since Kara and Lena last spoke. Although Kara had tried on several further occasions Lena still shunned her. Kara now accepted that Lena would never forgive her. This broke her heart and she found it difficult to put on a smile, even as Supergirl. 

 

Kara found her life to become rather routine. She would wake up be Supergirl for a while. Then head to Catco. Then once she had finished Catco work she’d spend the rest of the day as Supergirl before going to bed in the evening. She left no room for Kara Danvers, as being Kara Danvers made her remember she had lost her best friend. 

 

A few weeks after Kara had began this routine she was in the DEO with Alex and Brainy. Suddenly a white portal appeared and a man walked out of it. The DEO agents all raised their guns at the man as the portal closed behind him.

 

“I come in peace... I come in peace” the man yells as he raised his hands. 

 

“Who are you?” Alex says loudly. 

 

“And what do you want” Kara says, annoyed that this person has disrupted her routine.

 

“My name is Jorrick Von Bashnun. I am a time traveller from the year 2045 and I am here to talk to you Supergirl, because a time line change has occurred in your present that has effected my future, and wiped two people I care about from existence.”

 

Jorrick was taken into an interrogation room and willingly allowed himself to be placed into DEO power dampening hand cuffs. He sat across a table from Alex and Supergirl. 

 

“How do we know you are telling the truth” Alex questions. 

 

“Because I can tell you things that I should not be able to know otherwise. I can tell you about the time when you two were young and Kara had only been on this planet a few years Kara saved you from breaking your leg after you attempted to cliff dive into shallow water”. 

 

Alex’s face loses colour and Kara's face crinkles up. 

 

“How did you know that!? We’ve never told anyone!” Kara says angrily.  

 

“Because one day you will tell someone, and they will tell me” Jorrick says calmly. 

 

Alex then in a calm manner asks “You were told this by the two people who don’t exist anymore in your time, weren’t you?” 

 

“Yes I was.” Jorrick replies. 

 

“Who were they to you? And why do you remember them?” Kara asks. 

 

“I remember them because the change to the time line occurred while I was travelling through time, so my memories were unaffected by the change. And as for who they were to me....... They were my two best friends, and one of them was my fiancé.” Jorrick says clearly upset. 

 

“So what change has happened and how can we fix it?” Kara asks. 

 

“We cannot undo the change from your time. But we can attempt to put the pieces back together”.

 

“And how do we do that?” Alex asks. 

 

“I cannot reveal that to you yet, as this involves another” Jorrick states. 

 

“Who?” Kara questions. 

 

“Lena Luthor”.

 

Upon hearing those two words Kara feels like she has been punched in the gut. All her feelings come bubbling to the surface, along with her fears. She thinks about how could this involve Lena, and the fact Lena could be in danger. Then she remembers how Lena hates her and hasn’t spoken to her in over 3 months. More than anything Kara wants this day to not be real. She wants to crawl back into bed where she can live happy in her dreams. As in her dreams Lena didn’t hate her.


	3. Your Children

Kara flies Jorrick onto Lena’s balcony outside her office. 

 

“I really don’t think this is a good idea. Lena doesn’t want to speak to me”. 

 

“Well, we will have to change that” Jorrick says as he knocks on the glass. Lena turns around.

 

 “Supergirl......, I told you I don’t want to speak to you and whoever this is you can take him somewhere else. I don’t have time to help you. Nor do I want to” Lena says. 

 

“Lena Luthor, my name is Jorrick Von Bashnun. I am from the year 2045 I am here to talk to you and Kara together because the destruction of your friendship has resulted in 2 people from my time being wiped from existence. I know you don’t believe me. But how else would I know that you blame yourself for your mothers death, because you didn’t try and call for help as you saw your mother drowning.”

 

Karas face is saddened, while Lena loses all colour from her face. Kara feels bad that she must not have been a good enough friend to Lena, as Lena never told her that, and they used to be best friends. Kara begins to think perhaps she didn’t deserve to have a friend like Lena. After a while Lena gets up from her chair looks at both Kara and Jorrick for a moment and then unlocks the door. 

 

Once inside the office Lena and Kara stand on one side of the room, but with some distance between each other. Lena is standing behind her desk in front of her chair and Kara is standing several feet away next to the cabinets nearer the door to the office.  Meanwhile Jorrick paces on the other side of the room in front of the couch mumbling to himself, trying to figure out how to explain everything. 

 

“I am a busy woman you know. Please get on with it, so we can all be extracted from this awful situation” Lena says. 

 

In response to this sentence Kara frowns and tears form in her eyes and she turns her head away from Lena for a moment and touches her face to wipe away the tears. She believes she doesn't deserve Lena and doesn't want Lena to feel uncomfortable by seeing her cry. 

 

Although Kara tried to hide it Lena sees the tears and to her surprise it makes her feel guilty. Lena is then soon shaken back to her senses when Jorrick begins. 

 

“So... something that neither of you are aware of is.... erm... Kryptonians are different from humans in many ways in terms of physiology.... and Kryptonian females can reproduce in two ways.... The first through the traditional way like humans do. But the second is through a sort of DNA osmosis method... Erm how do I explain?? Okay.... so a female Kryptonian can become pregnant through just the exchange of bodily fluids, which is the DNA. But this only happens when the two people are.... hmmm humans would use the word soul mates, but that term still doesn’t capture the rarity of this type of bond. Anyway if these two people are “soul mates” they can procreate a child while making love to one another if the female Kryptonian wants to become pregnant. This process does not require a male. So two females could create a child.” Jorrick finally finishes. Both Lena and Kara are shocked. 

 

“If this is true how comes my mother has never told me anything about this? The people on Argo did not mention this. There are no children born this way there!” Kara says. 

 

“That is why I said “soul mates” doesn’t capture the rarity of this bond. Your mother is most likely not even aware of this possibility as due to the infrequently of this happening it has been passed down as myth or lies and all but forgotten”. 

 

The two women both stand in silence for a while just staring at the floor. Lena is taken back by the scientific meanings of such a process. Meanwhile Kara feels slightly uncomfortable thinking about the implications that her body could do this. Lena finally clears her throat.

 

“This is.... interesting... but I don’t understand why I needed to be told this...”. 

 

“Yes... well. There isn’t an easy way to put this but.... the two people that no longer exist in my time are twins, a male and a female. They are your children.” Jorrick says. 

 

Lena is absolutely stunned and she quickly sits down in her chair. Kara is still confused.

 

“My children disappeared?” Kara asks.

 

“You AND Lena’s children” Jorrick says firmly. 

 

Kara's face suddenly turns bright red and she looks at Lena. Lena is just staring off into nothingness trying to process this information. 

 

After several minutes of complete silence Kara finally speaks.

 

“So you are telling me that in the future me and Lena become a couple and have two children?”. 

 

“That is correct” Jorrick replies. 

 

Kara's mind is racing at what feels like 10,000 miles a minute. Kara had never thought of Lena in any romantic way, nor had she considered any woman in that fashion. Although she did have to admit that she had a few dreams where herself and Lena were more than friends. These dreams had become more frequent since Lena had departed her life. Kara also had to admit that she always thought Lena was gorgeous, she was amazed at how she could pull off a 3 piece suit or dress, all in heels, Kara really found that sexy and empowering. 

 

Meanwhile Lena had spent the passed several minutes going through countless thoughts in her mind. She too had never thought of Kara as anything more than just her best friend, or at least her best friend until she found out the truth. But she knew that she was not very familiar with having many friends, and she was particularly close to Kara. Lena thought about how their hugs had always felt electric, and lasted a bit longer than they needed to be, like neither wanted to let go. Lena took a quick glance over at Kara just to look at her and she realised she did find her attractive. But just as Lena was getting lost in these thoughts she remembered how Kara betrayed her, and hid the fact she was Supergirl from her. This drove up more emotions in Lena, and now she was even more confused than before.

 

Lena finally decided to speak with a slight anger to her voice. 

 

“The difference in the time line..... In this “new” time line we never get together because I never forgive her do I?”. 

 

“No you do not. In the new timelines future you will have incredible success with L-Corp, even more so than my original time line, but you will be alone, famous for isolating yourself from the world, and only appearing to unveil your latest breakthrough or invention” Jorrick says. 

 

This information doesn’t entirely surprise Lena, nor does it give her an emotional reaction one way or the other, over the last few months she had resided herself to the fact she never wanted to make any more friends, as they too could just betray her. 

 

Hearing Lena’s fate in the new time line’s future saddens Kara. Even if Lena never wanted to be friends with her again she wanted Lena to find more friends, as being alone would be horrible, especially for Lena, with her Luthor last name. Kara then finally plucks up the courage to ask 

 

“What about my new future? What happens to me?”. 

 

Jorrick’s expression changes, he looks down at the floor and crinkles his face.

 

“It is not wise to know about your future, in a new time line or otherwise”. 

 

“You just told Lena hers, tell me what happens to me!” Kara says now slightly annoyed. 

 

“Please understand it is better if you do not know. It could damage the time line even more than my presence already has.” Jorrick responded. 

 

Lena suddenly stands up in her chair with an angry expression. 

 

“Tell her! You can’t expect to drop a bomb on us and not answer any more of our questions. She deserves to know. We both deserve to know the TRUTH.”

 

The word truth Lena made a point to emphasise as she looked at Kara. Kara pretended not to notice this, but she did, and it hurt her heart.

 

After some silence Jorrick sighed. 

 

“In the new time line. In the future, I can’t tell you when. But some time in the future you make a mistake. While you are flying to a situation you fly passed L-Corp and at that moment your sister hears you have a panic attack. You then fall to the ground quickly, creating a large crater. You don’t wake up for several days, and by that point the situation is bad. Ignoring Alex’s advice you rush into battle where you face off with someone with kryptonite, and they.... kill you.”

 

Those last two words shake both Kara and Lena. Kara slowly makes her way over to a chair and Lena keeps her eyes on Kara. Lena feels heartbroken Kara dies but she can’t find it in her to comfort her. 

 

After Kara has collapsed on the chair she asks 

 

“In your original time line how did it happen?”

 

“In my original time line Supergirl never suffered from any panic attacks, at least not in adulthood, so you didn’t fall to the ground. But also when you were confronted with the kryptonite you had a suit to combat it, which was designed by Lena Luthor”. 

 

Lena suddenly feels violently sick realising that Kara essentially dies in this new time line and their current future because of her. She quickly excuses herself from the room pretending she just has to check on something. But in reality she quickly rushes to the bathroom and throws up. She hopes that Kara cannot hear her.

 

Meanwhile Kara is now crying, not because of the knowledge of her death, she’d always been willing to die as Supergirl, but because neither her or Lena got a better future.

 

After composing herself and throwing some light water over her face Lena rejoins the two others in her office and asks the question that has been burning in her mind for the last couple of minutes.

 

“So how did the time line change? What difference was there? This obviously centres around me forgiving Kara or not, so did I just forgive her originally. Did someone bump into me one day who looked like Kara and that made me forgive her, but time was altered so I didn’t bump into that person” Lena asks almost losing herself in the scientific possibilities behind time travel, and changing time lines. 

 

Jorrick chuckles slightly.

 

“Sadly it is nothing as simple as that. In fact the time line change happened because of your brother” 

 

“How did Lex change the time line? Don’t tell me he can time travel!” Lena asks slightly terrified. 

 

“No.” Jorrick says and then turns to look at Kara “The Monitor helped him”. 

 

Kara's face shows a mix of shock and anger. 

 

“Who the hell is the Monitor” Lena asks. 

 

For the first time Kara directly looks into Lena’s eyes and then explains 

 

“You are smart Lena so I know you probably know what the multiverse is.” Lena nods. “Well I have some friends from another earth, and at the end of last year when I was supposed to be visiting family in Smallville my friends from that other earth came to visit and asked me for help. Someone had managed to get a hold of a book which changed their realities so everyone on their earth apart from them thought they were each other, but they were in their same bodies but had their skills and powers of the other person. If that makes sense.” 

 

Lena takes a second to process this as her understanding of the laws of physics has just been fundamentally changed, not to mention the fact that magic books existed which her scientific mind struggled to comprehend. Kara then continued 

 

“Anyway we found out that this guy called The Monitor had given the book to someone on my friends Earth so that he could test the Earth for an incoming crisis that is supposed to threaten all the multiverse”. 

 

Once again Lena’s world was shattered for the second time in several seconds. Kara had now essentially just told her at some point something so dangerous is coming that it could not only destroy their universe but all the universes. Lena wanted this all to be a dream, this was almost too much information to process, even for her.

 

Kara knew that Lena needed time to process everything she had been told so she waited patiently, until Lena finally spoke again 

 

“How did this Monitor help my brother?” Lena asked Jorrick. 

 

“Several months ago The Monitor came to this earth and told Lex of the crisis which is coming and recruited him to help when the time comes. In return he gave Lex Information that could help his plans, including the identity of Supergirl”. 

 

“Well it seems like The Monitor won’t get what he bargained for” Lena says in a cold tone while thinking about how her brothers body must now be rotting in the secret hide out where she left him. 

 

“This is not true. The Monitor has revived Lex Luthor. He is alive, although he is not on this earth currently” Jorrick responds. 

 

Both Lena and Kara look even more stunned than before. Lena feels violently sick again, as the one person whose life she had justifiably taken was alive. But at the same time she felt relieved, not because she regretted killing Lex, she didn't, but because this made her less of a killer.

 

“All I can suggest now is I leave you two women to talk. Obviously this is a difficult situation and I have little hope that a change to the time line will re-correct back to anything similar to the time line I’m from. But all I can hope for is my two friends exist again, even if their lives and mine are different” Jorrick says then walks into a portal and disappears. 


	4. They Talk

Kara and Lena have been sitting in Lena’s office in silence for several minutes. Neither Lena or Kara know how to comprehend all this information. Nor do either of them know what to say. They definitely don’t know what this means for their friendship.

 

Kara is mostly fixated on the fact that she is starting to realise the reason that she is so hurt by not having Lena in her life is because she is in love with her. She doesn’t understand how she did not realise this sooner, and at the same time wonders if anyone else thought she liked Lena as more than a friend. If they did they never said anything. Kara also began to wonder if Lena had every expressed interest in her, but she hadn't taken the hint. Or maybe Lena was just as oblivious as she was. 

 

Meanwhile Lena is just trying to find a scientific explanation for everything. From multiverse to magic books to being soul mates with Kara and having children with her. She knew that they had to talk about this. She was still hurt by Kara, but she knew they had to, and she didn’t want her to leave. But Lena was definitely not going to be the one to begin the conversation.

 

“This is a lot to take in” Kara finally said smiling weakly at Lena.

 

“I agree” Lena responds.

 

“You know this is the first time we’ve been in a room together since... you found out” Kara says sheepishly. Lena doesn’t respond so Kara just continues “Look Lena I’m sooooooo sorry. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner. I’m sorry you had to find out from someone else. I’m just sorry, I could give you all the excuses and all my reasons but that wouldn’t make it right. I just need you to know I trust you, and the past few months have been the worst few months of my entire life”.

 

Lena sighs taking in what Kara said, she wishes that those words made her feel better, but they did not. She needed something from Kara, even if it was just a little thing that could allow her to justify the lie. That could allow her to see it from Kara's point of view. Allow her to start to think about trusting her again.

 

“Kara. I can’t forgive you. Not without something. I need you to make me understand why you didn’t tell me. Because it hurts Kara. My heart hurts every day thinking about how you didn’t tell me, and how you lied to me, and how you acted almost antagonistic towards me as Supergirl and completely different as Kara”.

 

“Lena. I... don’t know...” Kara began to say.

 

“Wait! Firstly please change. I’d much rather look at you and see Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. Then secondly don’t say “I don’t know” you don’t have to answer right away. I’m willing to give you however long you need to think about it. But I’m not leaving here until you give me something. If you don’t then we are definitely done” Lena says. She becomes scared by her last threat, her ultimatum perhaps for herself as well as Kara. She isn’t sure if she could even live up to her words. But she desperately hopes Kara can say something that could at least allow them to try and salvage their friendship.

 

Kara quickly changed into her regular clothes in a blink of an eye. She then took a few minutes trying to articulate a response. She thought about the reasons why she didn’t tell Lena. All the obvious ones like to protect her, like because she didn’t want to lose Lena, like how she wanted to tell Lena but not when she wasn’t on good terms with Supergirl. Then she began to think about how she felt around Lena when she was Kara and when she was Supergirl, that’s when it dawned on her.

 

“There were many reasons I didn’t tell you. At first it was because I didn’t know you and I don’t tell my secret to just anyone. Then it was because I wanted to protect you. I didn’t want people to use my secret against you, and put you in more danger. Then it was because I didn’t want to lose you as a friend, both because I’d kept the secret for so long and because you were not on good terms with Supergirl. But... there is probably also a selfish reason that I never admitted to myself until now. The truth is I liked that you didn’t know” Kara says. Those last few words made Lena incredibly angry and Kara could see the anger on Lena’s face so she quickly continued. “I liked that you didn’t know because everyone else in my life that I’m close to knows that I’m Supergirl Alex, J’onn, James, Winn, Brainy, Nia, Eliza. So they all see me one way. They see me as this girl with these incredible powers. They see me as this tough alien who can shoot lasers from her eyes and travel faster than a speeding bullet. Even as much as Alex tries she still sees me as different than everyone else. But when I was with you, you just saw me as plain old Kara Danvers, not someone with powers, just Kara. I felt like I could just be myself around you, and it was nice having someone worry about me from getting hurt, even from the little things like falling over or other stuff. It made me feel normal. It made me feel at home. As people forget that unlike Superman I didn’t have these powers all my life. I spent my first 13 years on Krypton as just a normal girl with no powers, like any human basically. So to be around you I could just be myself because Supergirl is what I can do, Kara Danvers is whoI am”.

 

Lena takes everything in that Kara says. Tears began to form in her eyes when Kara was explaining how she liked how she felt normal around Lena. Lena felt incredibly touched by this confession from Kara. When Kara finished Lena wiped away her tears and looked at Kara. Kara had also clearly been crying during her explanation. Lena took a deep breath and walked out from behind her desk and crossed the room and moved towards Kara. As Lena got within a metre of Kara, Kara finally raised her head from looking at the ground, and she looked Lena in the eyes. Both women still had tears in their eyes. Kara didn’t know what was going to happen, but she knew Lena was going to do something. She hoped for the best, but was preparing herself for he worst.

 

Suddenly Lena ran the last few steps towards Kara and wrapped her arms around her and gave her a big hug. Both women began openly, and loudly weeping in each other’s arms.

 

“Thank you, that is all I needed to hear” Lena said between sobs.

 

“I.... I missed you soo much... I’m sorry... I’m so sorry.... I promise I’ll never keep anything form you again” Kara cries.

 

“Shhh... it’s okay. You’ve said your sorry, you don’t need to say it anymore. I missed you too” Lena said in a comforting tone.

 

The women continued to embrace each other for several more minutes. Eventually they both stopped crying, but they still continued to hug. Clearly neither of them wanted to let go. 

 

Finally after several more minutes Lena released Kara from the hug and both women smiled at each other as they wiped their eyes.

 

“I’m still not ready for everything yet Kara. I’m not ready for you to tell me about your Supergirl exploits. But I’m ready to be friends with Kara Danvers again, and after a while I think I’ll be ready to know more about Supergirl” Lena said with a half smile.

 

“What.... what about our future... and the time lines... and.... and our children” Kara asked weakly.

 

“I will not be destiny’s puppet, whatever the future holds we’ll make those choices ourselves” Lena says.

 

“Okay” Kara smiled and then went in for another hug with Lena. The two continued to hug for a few more minutes. Lena eventually tried to end the hug but Kara wouldn’t let her.

 

Lena giggled.

 

“You really missed me, didn’t you?” 

 

“Uhuh, you mean so much to me Lena. I couldn’t do anything as Kara Danvers other than work at Catco because I missed you so much” Kara said.

 

Those words gave Lena butterflies in her stomach. She had begun forgiving Kara and even accepted that although she wished Kara had told her she was Supergirl that Kara's reasoning lessened the blow. But what she hadn’t realised until now is just how important she was to Kara’s life. She has always thought that Kara was far more important to her than she was to Kara. Just simply because Kara has more friends than her, while Lena found it difficult to make friends, and all her existing friends she’d made through Kara. But this sentiment from Kara warmed Lena’s heart and she felt the happiest she had felt in a long time.

 

“Kara, how would you ....” Lena began before their hug was suddenly ended by a portal once again appearing in Lena’s office.

 

This portal was different from the other one. Before Kara could realise that the portal was a dimensional breach she has sped in front of Lena to protect her from anything that came out. Then stepping out from the portal was two men that Kara recognised. One was dressed in red, while the other was dressed in green. Barry Allen & Oliver Queen.


	5. Crisis is Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Warning: The following chapters will include stuff about Crisis on Infinite Earths, including stuff that may happen in this years crossover, and things that do happen in the comic version of this event. So if you do not want any potential spoilers for the crossover I'm afraid you'll have to stop reading from here on out.

In the brief few seconds before Kara could bring herself to speak her mind went crazy. She thought that whatever Barry and Oliver were doing here couldn't be good, it unfortunately never was, as much as she liked her friends. She knew that when they both needed her help it was serious. She also knew what this was, although she was afraid and didn't want to admit this to herself because for one of the few times in her time as Supergirl she truly feared what might happen. Kara knew Oliver and Barry were here for no other reason than the crisis the Monitor spoke of. All in these few seconds Kara studied the faces of her two male super friends. Oliver of course had a stone cold look on his face, not giving away any of his emotions, typical for Oliver. But when she looked at Barry his emotions were plain to see. She saw the distress, the pain and the panic on Barry's face. Kara knew Barry was much like her, he could get too emotional at times and overreact to a situation but he couldn't remove his emotions from his face, as much as he tried, even if it would be to just calm other people around him. Yes Kara was just like Barry in that regard, she could overreact when she saw no other way to deal with a situation, like she had done when the Children of Liberty and the anti-alien hatred began to sprout up the previous year. She also couldn't keep her emotions hidden from her face despite her best attempts as both Lena and Alex could always tell when something was bothering Kara, even when no one else could.

 

"Barry, Oliver, what are you guys doing here?" Kara asked full well knowing the answer. But she needed to ask it that way, she just hoped their answer was different from what she was expecting.

 

"Kara, we need your help. And the help of anyone you know who could be useful. The crisis the Monitor spoke of last year is coming imminently, all the universes in the multiverse are in danger. Not just Barry and I's Earth yours and all the other Earths as well." Oliver said in a calm manner. As Oliver spoke Barry began to look nervously at Lena.

 

"Erm Oliver maybe we should talk about this with Kara in private." Barry said in a monotone voice as he looked between Oliver and Lena.

 

"It's alright, this is my best friend Lena. She is the smartest person I know, she knows I'm Supergirl." Kara says.

 

"This is Lena?" Barry says finally putting on a smile. It was the look of a smile that allowed Barry to forget all his other emotions even if it was for a brief second. Barry walked over to Lena and stuck out his hand offering to shake Lena's. Lena shook Barry's hand with a half smile, although still cautious of this person. "Kara has told me a lot about you Ms Luthor. My name is Barry Allen or The Flash which is my superhero identity. He is Oliver Queen, also known as The Green Arrow." Barry continued with another smile as he pointed towards Oliver.

 

Kara's face turned bright red, slightly embarrassed that Barry had just told Lena that she has essentially gushed about her best friend to her friend from another world. Meanwhile Lena starts to become more comfortable with the situation and breaks out into a full smile. Lena realises that Kara must truly trust these two men if they know her secret identity and have seemingly fought at her side before, as well as the fact that Kara has talked about her to them, or at least to Barry. Lena begins to become much more at ease with the situation, although this truly may be the worst timing ever as she has a feeling she is going to be thrown in the deep end of Kara's life as Supergirl, as if this the Crisis Jorrick mentioned earlier there is no way Lena isn't helping, but she's not sure if she's ready for that. But she concedes to herself that she may not have a choice and if it comes to helping Kara while potentially damaging her emotions, and not helping Kara and keeping her emotions intact but with something potentially dangerous happening to Kara because she wasn't there to help, Lena would choose to help Kara every time. 

 

Although Barry stands in front of her, still with a pleasant look on his face, with Kara to her right now smiling at Barry, Lena does notice Oliver still has not moved. Oliver is now even giving her a deadly stare. Lena knew these types of stares, she had been on the receiving end of quiet a lot of them, mostly from the people that thought she was going to go crazy like Lex, but also from the people who hated her for helping put Lex in prison, and from those that didn't think she "a young woman" should be the CEO of L-Corp, and then countless other situations, too many to even remember. Lena herself had even dealt out a few of these death stares to people that annoyed her to her very being, the most notable being Morgan Edge. But despite having years of experiencing dealing with these stares and thinking that she had mostly mastered ignoring them the stare Oliver gave her was very uncomfortable, and she couldn't ignore it.

 

"Lena Luthor??? You wouldn't be the Lena Luthor, sister of Lex Luthor?" Oliver finally says looking directly at Lena. 

 

Panic really starts to set into Lena, she has never been this uncomfortable with a "social" situation in her life. She feels like Oliver could kill her if he wanted to, even with Kara her best friend who was Supergirl standing beside her. Lena could tell that Oliver was dangerous and a hardened individual. Lena also panicked about the very mention of her brothers name, she recalled how not 30 minutes prior Jorrick had revealed Lex was alive and seemingly working with this "Monitor". For the second time in the day Lena felt violently sick. Luckily for her Kara could clearly tell that she didn't feel that great in this situation and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. This allowed Lena to quell at least some of her emotions.

 

“Yes I am.” Lena said in an attempted confident manner.

 

“But she is not her brother.” Kara added. This really reassured Lena.

 

“I’ve met your brother. He is a piece of work. I’m not surprised you shot him. I have been tempted to shoot him with an arrow on many occasions.” Oliver says.

 

Before Lena could respond to this Kara asks

 

“Why have you met Lex from this earth? What is going on?”

 

Oliver sighs and Barry’s face suddenly turns back to its original state.

 

“Over the past few months I’ve been travelling with the Monitor, through both time and different worlds. Helping him and us to prepare for this crisis. I’ve been recruiting people, and learning of what we may face. The Monitor of his own accord had already recruited Lex Luthor he believes we need even people like him.” Oliver says.

 

“You can’t expect me to work with Lex Luthor. You and the Monitor are stupid if you trust him. Lex cares for nothing and no one but himself.” Kara says in a huff.

 

“We have to work with him. I know who he is, and I do not trust him. The Monitor told me what he did here recently and to your cousin. But the Monitor brought him back to life and Lex Luthor may be selfish but he too won’t survive if we don’t stop this crisis. I know how you must feel about this Kara, believe me I wish there was another way. I mean Lex Luthor is not the only person we have to work with but also Malcolm Merlyn and....” 

 

“Eodbard Thawne.” Barry interrupts through gritted teeth. 

 

Kara huffs in frustration, but she knows how much Oliver must hate working with Merlyn and definitely knows how much Barry must hate working with the Reverse Flash. 

 

“Can someone explain who Malcolm Merlyn and Eobard Thawne are to me?” Lena says slightly puzzled.

 

“Malcom Merlyn was responsible for my fathers death and for me being presumed dead for five years. He also was responsible for destroying a part of the city I live in, which resulted in the death of my best friend, his son. Those are just a handful of his crimes.” Oliver says.

 

“And Thawne is a speedster like me... He killed my mother when I was 11 years old. He is responsible for the deaths of several people when he allowed a particle accelerator to explode. This resulted in several meta humans being created as their cells were soaked with dark matter, and not all of these people are good. Then most recently he.... was responsible for wiping my daughter from the future from existence....” Barry says.

 

Kara gives Barry a quizzical look.

 

“I’ll explain later” Barry mutters. Kara and Lena can hear the pain in Barry’s voice.

 

“Look, we don’t have time for this. All in all we need your help Kara, and anyone else you know” Oliver says sounding slightly frustrated.

 

“Fine, but when this is over I’m not letting Lex run free. Tell me the Monitor hasn’t promised him something after this?” Kara asks Oliver.

 

“He hasn’t.” Oliver says affirmatively. 

 

“Then I’m in, and I know some people that can help.” Kara says.

 

“I’m coming too.” Lena adds.

 

“No Lena, this is too dangerous. I’m not going to put you in harms way.” Kara says looking directly at Lena.

 

“If I understand this correctly if you don’t succeed then we’ll all be dead, I’m in danger either way. At least this way I may be able to help, and I need to look Lex in the eyes again.” Lena says very seriously looking Kara directly in her blue eyes.

 

“Okay,” Kara sighs “Alex, Brainy, J’onn and my friend Nia can help. I could call Superman but it could take him a while to get back from Argo.” 

 

“He is already on our Earth. He was one of the people I spoke to. He's currently keeping a watchful eye on Lex Luthor.” Oliver says.

 

“Okay then.” Kara says with a forced smile trying to lighten the situation.

 

Everyone apart from Barry begins to move as if they were going to leave the room until Barry interrupted their movements.

 

“Are you not going to tell her!?” Barry says angrily.

 

“Tell me what?” Kara says, annoyed that Oliver might be keeping a secret from her. 

 

Oliver doesn’t say anything but his face flinches a bit.

 

“If you don’t tell her I will.” Barry says in an annoyed manner.

 

Oliver once again remains silent.

 

“Last year Oliver made a deal with the Monitor to save us from dying during this crisis. The Monitor would prevent us from dying and in return Oliver would help the Monitor prepare.” Barry says.

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Kara began before being interrupted.

 

“But the thing is when Oliver made the deal the Monitor told him for a life saved a life must be given! So he found out recently that during this crisis he’s gong to die!” Barry spat out.

 

Barry looked like he was going to explode from anger. Kara was shocked by this information, but at the same time was just as angry as Barry. Meanwhile Lena now looked kinder at Oliver, this man had agreed to die in exchange for Kara, something that she knows she would also do in a heart beat.

 

“And to top it all off Oliver recently just had a daughter with Felicity that he’s going to leave behind, along with his son.” Barry says. 

 

Kara was angered even more by this and also felt incredibly guilty that two children were going to lose their father to save her life. But Lena’s opinion of Oliver continued to rise.

 

“Oliver you don’t get to make choices like that for us!” Kara says angrily.

 

“Well it’s too late for that now. I have accepted my fate. If I had to make the decision again knowing the outcome I’d still choose to do the same. Both of you are different from me. There is so much light in both of you, despite the darkness that is part of your lives. You both are hero’s who can help far more people than I can, the choice was easy.”

 

“But it wasn’t yours to make!” Barry says, “And it didn’t matter anyway. The article of my disappearance changed again. 'Flash disappears in Crisis date December 10th 2019'.”

 

“That will not happen.” Oliver says confidently.

 

“It will. As Thawne said it is 'inevitable'. But it doesn’t matter. You made a decision you shouldn’t have made without us!” Barry says.

 

“Look guys we can sort this out later. Barry I’ll gather everyone at the DEO, give Oliver a lift there and I’ll meet you in a bit. I just need to talk to Lena first.” Kara says.

 

“Fine...” Barry says before speeding off with Oliver.

 

Lena is shocked by what she just witnessed.

 

“How.... how can he do that?” Lena asks.

 

“He’s a meta-human. He was hit by lightening the same night that particle accelerator exploded that he mentioned and he became a speedster. He can run really fast.” Kara explains.

 

“Who’s faster you or him?” Lena says with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I don’t know. We had a race once but that was a few years ago, even before I met you, and I know Barry has got a lot faster since then. Maybe in terms of running Barry is faster, but him running vs me flying I'd say we are an equal match.” Kara says.

 

“So he’s faster then.” Lena teases. Kara lets out a huff in response “What about Oliver what can he do? I heard him talk about arrows.”

 

“Oliver doesn’t have powers. He is a skilled fighter and incredible with a bow and arrow.” Kara says.

 

“Really? That’s it?” Lena says sounding a bit disappointed.

 

“Yes that’s it. But in all honesty if I was fighting Oliver I’m not sure I’d win.” Kara says in a very serious tone, letting Lena know that she is not joking. 

 

By this admission Lena is once again afraid of this Oliver Queen.

 

“Lena I think we still need to talk. You said you weren’t ready for this Supergirl stuff.” Kara says fidgeting with her hands.

 

Lena sighs.

 

“Honestly I’m not. This is all very overwhelming and I’m not sure if it’s making me angry at you again or not. But you need my help, my brains.” Lena says.

 

“Okay.....” Kara says in defeat feeling slightly sad that this whole situation could once again damage their just partially repaired friendship. “But promise me no matter what happens, even if you're angry with me again, once this is over we talk again. I don’t want you coming back to this earth in a huff and not speaking to me again.”

 

“I promise. But promise me you’ll be careful.” Lena says.

 

“I will.”

 

Kara feels that there is still some tension between them. Kara wants to hug Lena again but doesn’t think it’s appropriate. Lena however senses what Kara is thinking and goes in for a hug with Kara. The two of them hug silently for another minute or so.

 

“Okay, we better get ready. I need to let L-Corp know I’m going to be away for a few days, and I need to get some stuff from my private lab which I need to finish that will be useful. I’ll meet you at the DEO in an hour Okay?” Lena says.

 

“Okay, I’m going to round everyone else up and I’ll meet you there.” Kara says with a smile. Lena nods in response and Kara sighs and flys away.

 

About an hour later almost everyone is rounded up in the DEO, Alex, Brainy, Nia, Oliver, Barry, J’onn and even James who insisted on coming despite Kara suggesting otherwise. Kara was concerned about James as not 7 months prior he had been recovering from the effects of the black kryptonite, that had even temporarily blinded him in one eye. 

 

Everyone is chatting amongst themselves apart from Barry, Oliver and Kara. The three of them just look worryingly at one another.

 

“Kara we can’t wait much longer we need to go. Maybe she’s not coming.” Oliver says in a huff.

 

“She’s coming! She’ll be here!” Kara said. In response to this Oliver looks angry and as if he wants to say something but Barry shoots him a look so Oliver remains silent.

 

“How about we start bringing everyone to Earth 1 and you can wait here for Lena.” Barry suggests.

 

“Okay, I have my extrapolator on me.” Kara responds.

 

“Listen up, hey everyone!” Kara begins, “You guys all know why you’re here, I’ve told you how dangerous this will be. There is no shame if anyone here wants to step out now.” she says looking at James. When no one responds she continues “These are my friends Barry and Oliver, they are going to take you to their Earth. I’m gonna wait here for Lena.” 

 

The group talk amongst themselves again in response to this.

 

“Hi, everyone I’m Barry Allen fastest man alive. If you’d please all follow Oliver through this portal.” Barry says as he opens up a portal and Oliver steps through. 

 

The group begin to talk and J’onn is the first to step through followed by Brainy then Nia, then James. Alex waits behind for a moment with Barry just standing by the portal. 

 

“This is a lot to take in from where today began with a guy from the future turning up here... So are you and Lena okay now?” Alex asks.

 

Kara sighs.

 

“We are doing better. Jorrick told us some stuff about the future which I’ll tell you later. But it made us talk and I think we are getting back to being friends. I’m just worried involving her in this Supergirl stuff could ruin everything again.” Kara says.

 

Alex looks at Kara lovingly not sure what to say. She wants to say that of course this wouldn’t ruin her friendship with Lena again, but Alex wasn’t sure about that, and she wasn’t going to lie to Kara. So instead Alex took Kara in for a hug.

 

“I’ll see you in a bit. I love you.” Alex says.

 

“Love you too.” Kara replies hugging back.

 

Alex then ends the hug and nods to Barry, and the two of them go through the portal and it closes behind them.

 

Kara was now alone in the DEO. Alex had sent all the other agents home for the next few days or given them other assignments outside of the facility. Kara felt very unsettled being in the DEO by herself.

 

Several minutes passed by with no sign of Lena. It was now 10 minutes after when Lena said she’d arrive, and Lena was usually very punctual. 

 

Kara began to get worried. She was worried that maybe Lena had decided she couldn’t come and help Kara after all. Maybe Lena had spent time thinking on her own after Kara left and was mad at her again. The only silver lining for Kara was if Lena didn’t come help she wouldn’t be in any direct danger.

 

A few more minutes passed and Kara decided she was going to text Lena to ask her if she was coming or not. But just as she began to write out the text Kara heard Lena entering the DEO. A few more minutes later Lena entered the main DEO room where Kara was.

 

“Wow where is everyone?” Lena asks.

 

“Alex shut the facility down for a few days and the others went to Barry and Oliver’s Earth with them.” Kara says.

 

Lena was carrying two bags over her shoulders.

 

“You waited for me?” Lena smiles.

 

“Of course.” Kara replies. “But if you’ve changed your mind and don’t want to come I totally understand.”

 

Lena grabs something out of one of her bags. It is a triangle device.

 

“I’m definitely still coming Kara. The reason I’m late is because I was working on this.”

 

“What is it?” Kara asks.

 

“It’s an updated version of the kryptonite suit you used when you fought Lex, I just finished it.” Lena says as she places the device over the S symbol on Supergirl’s suit, it blends in and looks like it dissolves into the suit.

 

Kara smiles at Lena.

 

“Thank you Lena.”

 

“You’re welcome. Can’t have you dying on me.” Lena says with the twinge of guilt still in her stomach.

 

Kara hugs Lena again. After about half a minute Kara ends the hug.

 

“We better get going then.” Kara says as she pulls out the extrapolator.

 

Kara presses on the device and a portal appears in front of the two. Lena looks slightly afraid at the portal. Kara picks up one of Lena’s bags and puts it on her shoulder. Then she holds out her hand for Lena to hold.

 

“Together.” Kara says.

 

Lena looks at Kara and her fear seems to subside, at least a little. She holds Kara hand.

 

“Together.” Lena responds.

 

The two then walk through the portal to Earth 1. 


	6. Crisis on Infinite Earths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning this chapter contains major potential SPOILERS for this years crossover. It is also an incredibly long chapter as I wanted Crisis in this story just to be a single chapter.

Kara and Lena appear on Earth-1, coming out of a portal by the entry to the pipe line in S.T.A.R. Labs, still holding each others hand's. 

 

Lena is a bit disoriented from the portal, she expected it to be different than that. 

 

Suddenly Barry Allen appears in front of the two of them, having used his super speed to get there.

 

“Oh hey, glad to see you two made it.” Barry says smiling at Kara.

 

“Yeah, is this where we are working out of?” Kara asks.

 

“Sort of, it’s a bit more complicated than that. But S.T.A.R. Labs has the most space so we thought it was a better place than any.” Barry responds.

 

“S.T.A.R. Labs?” Lena asks, now only just realising she is still holding Kara’s hand. She quickly lets go, both women look at one another and go red in the face.

 

“Yes, this facility has a particle accelerator built around the circumference of it, and several technical and medical facilities inside.” Barry responds.

 

“So who owns this building? Do you do much scientific research? What sort of tech do you have that maybe we don’t?” Lena asks as her scientific curiosity takes hold.

 

Barry laughs.

 

“I’d love to answer all your questions. But first Kara your cousin wants to speak to you he’s in the speed lab.” Barry says.

 

“Oh okay, Lena do you mind if I go...” Kara begins.

 

“Of course go see Clark.” Lena interrupts.

 

Kara has a puzzled look on her face.

 

“What you didn’t think I’d put two and two together after Lex told me and realise that if you were Supergirl then Clark Kent is Superman?” Lena laughs.

 

“Okay... but you’re sure it’s okay if I leave you for a bit?” Kara asks hesitantly.

 

“Go! I’m sure Mr. Allen can keep me company.” Lena says with a smile.

 

Kara nods to both Lena and Barry and whooshes away.

 

“So Mr. Allen, care to answer my questions now?” Lena asks.

 

“Sure, and please call me Barry. So what do you want to know?” Barry says as he begins walking with Lena.

 

“Who owns this facility?” Lena asks.

 

“I do.”

 

Lena is slightly surprised by this, she tries to hide her surprise but clearly Barry saw it.

 

“It’s complicated, but a man named Harrison Wells built this facility and created S.T.A.R. Labs. But it turned out that he wasn’t really Harrison Wells but Eobard Thawne from the future.” Barry says.

 

Lena clearly looked confused, so Barry attempted to clarify further.

 

“Eobard Thawne is the Reverse Flash. He is a speedster like me. He is from the future and he wanted to be like me so he created his own speed force, which is where I draw my powers from. But his speed force was built on hatred and darkness. Anyway at some point he grew to hate me, The Flash, and apparently we had many battles and I won every time. But eventually he learnt my secret identity, so to finally defeat me he decided that he was going to travel to the past, as speedsters can time travel if we run fast enough, and kill me. But I followed him to the past and we fought. I was able to prevent him from killing my younger self, so instead he killed my mother. He decided maybe if I suffered a tragic event I’d never recover and never become The Flash. Due to this he created an entirely different time line, the one we are living in now, or at least the people on this Earth. I don’t know what happened in my original time line, I only know bits I’ve been told my Thawne. But in this time line my mother died when I was 11, my father was falsely accused of her murder and I was raised by another family.”

 

Barry can see the sympathy in Lena’s eyes. Lena realises how much Barry and Kara have in common. Both of their lives were essentially destroyed when they were almost the same age.

 

“Anyway long story short. As Thawne changed the time line he lost his speed, so he couldn’t run fast enough to go back to the future, to his time. So because of this he killed Harrison Wells from this Earth and somehow managed to posses his body, or his skin at least, using technology from the future. He did this because in the original time line in the year 2020 Harrison Wells creates a particle accelerator that malfunctions and turns me into The Flash. Thawne wanted to speed this process up so instead of launching the particle accelerator in 2020 he had it up and running in 2014. He had to make me The Flash and train me to go fast enough so I could send him home, all while pretending to be Harrison Wells. Eventually we found out who he really was and stopped him. Officially Harrison Wells died and left everything in his will to me.” Barry finally finished.

 

“That is truly fascinating. I mean it’s a horribly tragic story.” Lena says realising she had just let her scientific curiosity make her forget about Barry’s feelings. “What do you do here?”

 

“We use this now as a building to base our operations for Team Flash. So we do all our superhero work here. My team controls the coms for me in the field from here, and we have satellites that allow us to track stuff around the city, and the world. While we also develop technology that we may need to fight other metahumans.” Barry says.

 

“Amazing! So how many people do you have making this tech and working here?” Lena asks letting her full scientific curiosity take ahold.

 

“Only two.” Barry replies.

 

Lena is once again surprised by this response.

 

“Only two!?!” Lena says still shocked.

 

“Yes, technically I don’t work here. I work as a CSI for the Central City Police Department. The two people that work here full time are Dr. Caitlin Snow who is a bio-engineer and Cisco Ramon who is a mechanical engineer. Both of them are geniuses, just like you I hear.” Barry says.

 

Before Lena can continue to ask more questions the two of them arrive in the Cortex where a lot of people are gathered. Lena scolds herself for not asking about what Kara had told Barry about her. She was interested in how much Kara had talked about her to her super friends from another Earth.

 

While Lena and Barry were talking Kara had gone to find her cousin. Kara found Clark alone in the speed lab pacing about, dressed in his superman costume.

 

“Kal-El!” Kara says with a smile.

 

In response to this Superman turns to face Kara and his worried look on his face suddenly becomes a smile.

 

“Kara, it’s good to see you. Even if it isn’t under great circumstances.” Superman says.

 

The two cousins hug.

 

“How is Lois, and the baby?” Kara asks after ending the hug.

 

A smile appears on Superman’s face again and he pulls out a phone (from who knows where), then shows Kara a picture of Lois holding a baby boy.

 

“This isn’t how I wanted to show you, but Kara Danvers I’d like you to meet Jonathan Samuel Kent.” 

 

“Awwww he’s adorable! And it’s so nice you named him after your father. Jonathan and Lois are still on Argo?” Kara responds.

 

“Yes, as much as Lois demanded to come I told her I needed her to remain safe there with our son. I couldn’t do whatever we need to do here if I have to have part of my mind thinking about them.” Superman says.

 

“I understand.” Kara nods.

 

“So how are you? I know you’ve had a rough go of things lately with Lex. I’m sorry for leaving. Lex was my problem, I left and I made you deal with him and his attention turned to you. Everything that happened was my fault.” Superman says sounding defeated.

 

“No! You needed to go to Argo. Sure it was tough dealing with Lex, but it wasn’t because you left that he turned his attentions to me. It was because of Lena and the fact the Harun-El created a clone of me that he was able to manipulate into furthering his agenda.” Kara says.

 

“Still, I know I could have helped if I hadn’t left for Argo. Especially with the world turning against you. But how is Lena? Lex has been very proud that he was able to shatter his sisters world by revealing your secret identity to her.” Superman says slightly concerned.

 

“I dunno really. The last few months Lena hasn’t spoken to me until literally today. This crisis isn’t the only thing that fell into my lap today. A few hours before Barry and Oliver showed up a time traveller from the future visited us at the DEO. He told us that the time line in the future had changed and it involves me and Lena.” Kara says then suddenly looks a bit awkward as to what she’s about to tell her cousin. “He got me and Lena into a room together, which was the first time the two of us have spoken in a few months. Then he told us that two people had been wiped from existence in the future, mine and Lena’s children. Apparently Lena and I are soulmates and I can have children with her some way. It’s all very confusing.”

 

Superman is speechless by this information from Kara.

 

“Wow. That’s. Wow. How did you and Lena leave things?” Superman asks.

 

“Well we sort of made up and hugged for a while. Lena said that she isn’t going to let knowing the future determine our future. But before we could talk more this happened.” Kara says as she gestures around the room.

 

Kara can see that Superman is lost in thought for a few seconds, she doesn’t really know what to say, so she waits for him to speak next.

 

“So... do you.... I mean are you.... Do you like Lena that way?” Superman finally spits out awkwardly.

 

Kara goes bright red from this response and begins to pace back and forth.

 

“I mean I don’t know. Before today I would have said me and Lena were just friends, that’s it. But then when we were told everything I looked at her and felt differently. This is just so confusing!” Kara responds.

 

There is another moment of silence between the two supers. Finally Kara speaks.

 

“Where’s Lex?” 

 

“He’s with The Monitor, Thawne and Merlyn. I don’t know what Earth or where in the universe though. Oliver would know more about that.” Superman says.

 

Before the two Supers can continue their conversation the S.T.A.R. labs coms system interrupts their conversation. 

 

“Superman, Supergirl could you please come to the Cortex.” Caitlin’s voice says.

 

With a nod towards each other Clark and Kara super speed out of the speed lap towards the Cortex.

 

Superman and Supergirl speed into the Cortex. The room is quite crowded as inside is the Legends Sara, Ray, Mick, Nate, Ava & Constantine. Then there is also Team Arrow which consists of Oliver, Digg, Renee, Laurel (Earth-2), Dinah & Roy. Of course Team Supergirl was present which included James, Brainy, Nia, J’onn, Alex, Kara, Superman and Lena. Then finally there is Team Flash consisting of Barry, Iris, Joe, Caitlin, Ralph, Sherloque Wells, Harrison Wells (Earth 2), Cisco and Wally West. 

 

“It’s good to see you again Kara.” Sara says smiling.

 

“It’s nice to see all of you as well. I just wish it were under better circumstances.” Kara responds.

 

Lena’s emotions are starting to flair up.Lena begins to see just how many people are in Kara’s life that she is unaware of, all of whom know her secret identity. Lena thinks about how the Supergirl part of Kara’s life is even bigger than she imagined. Lena thinks how Kara has been hiding so much more of herself from her than she originally thought.

 

“Alright guys. Look we don’t have much time. Over the passed few months I’ve been travelling with The Monitor to prepare for this. There is a person coming to this universe, and all the universes who hopes to destroy the multiverse and create his own universe in his imagine. The Monitor refers to him as the .... Anti-Monitor.” Oliver begins.

 

There is a collective groan from most people hearing this name.

 

“Anyway from what we have discovered there are areas on several Earths where the Anti-Monitor has to use his powers or technology or whatever he does to destroy that Earth's universe. The Monitor is currently working on a solution that we can use to save the multiverse.” Oliver continues.

 

“So what do you want us to do?” Kara asks.

 

“We need to break up into a few teams. One team needs to stay here at S.T.A.R. Labs and prepare for an incoming threat at any time from the Anti-Monitor.” Barry says.

 

“Then another team needs to travel to Earth-30 to find the anchor point where the Anti-Monitor will set up his device, or whatever he plans to do, to destroy that universe. Once you are there you need to protect it.” Oliver says.

 

Barry sighs.

 

“What is it?” Alex asks Barry.

 

“Then a third team needs to travel to..... Earth-X and find the anchor point there.....” Barry says.

 

There is another groan from the group.

 

“That place was a nightmare. We sure we have to go back there?” Alex asks.

 

“Yes.” Oliver says authoritatively. 

 

“What is Earth-X? I understand you are giving the Earths a numeric value but what is so bad about the tenth earth?” Lena asks as her curiosity takes hold for a moment.

 

“Earth-X isn’t Earth-10. It’s an Earth that is called Earth-X because it’s so horrible that no dimensional travellers want to go there. On that Earth the Nazis won World War II and are still in power.” Kara says to Lena.

 

“Then a few years ago when we came here for Barry and Iris’ wedding those Nazi’s came to this Earth and attacked us. All because they wanted Kara’s heart, because the Kara from Earth-X was evil and needed a new heart.” Alex continues.

 

Once again Lena is slightly overwhelmed by all this new information and she feels her anger towards Kara for lying to her, and for hiding so much of her life from her, begin to bubble up again. Lena thinks anything else might tip her to breaking point.

 

“So why have you designated these Earths to go to?” J’onn asks.

 

“The plan is that to save the multiverse we will need to combine the multiverse into 6 different universes. Earth-1 this Earth, Earth-38 Kara’s Earth, Earth-30, Earth-2, Earth-3 & Earth-X.” Oliver says.

 

“So what happens to all the other Earths?” Ava asks.

 

“Parts of them combine into the 6 separate Earths. It’s confusing, but that’s how the Monitor explained it to me.” Oliver replies.

 

“But if Earth-X is as horrible as you guys say it is why combine that Earth?” James then asks.

 

“Because each of these Earths have been chosen for a reason. They all act as Anchor points that can combine the whole multiverse together that no other arrangement of Earths could.” Cisco says. 

 

“Okay so who’s going to which Earth?” Kara asks.

 

“I think we need to keep the most amount of people here on this Earth as it’s our base of operations. If anything goes wrong we come back to S.T.A.R. Labs, on this Earth. So from Team Flash Cisco, Joe, Iris, Ralph will all stay here.” Barry says.

 

“Come on Barry I can help go to the other Earths.” Ralph says clearly out of excitement for wanting to travel to another Earth more than anything else.

 

“I need you here Ralph. Central City is the Elongated Man's to protect until I get back.” Barry says.

 

Ralph gulps and nods in agreement after a few seconds.

 

“Okay, well from team Supergirl Lena, James, Nia and Alex. You are all staying here.” Kara says.

 

“Na-uh, no way I’m letting you go into danger without me.” Alex says to Kara.

 

“Alex you are doing the most good staying here. Like Barry said we need to have people here to keep this place safe.” Kara says.

 

Alex sighs and finally nods her head.

 

“Brainiac needs to stay here as well.” Oliver says.

 

“What why??” Kara replies with slight anger in her voice.

 

“The Monitor says he is needed to help Lex and the others with something when they get here.” Oliver says calmly.

 

“Okay, Team Legends. Nate, Ava, Mick you are staying here.” Sara says with no arguments in response.

 

“Okay and Dinah and Renee you both stay here as well.” Oliver says to his team.

 

“Come on hoss.” Renee begins before being shot a death stare by Oliver, and then he doesn’t speak again.

 

“Okay, that’s sorted so who’s going to Earth-X and who’s going to Earth-30?” Kara asks.

 

“I’m going to Earth-X.” Oliver says almost immediately.

 

“Then I’m coming with you.” Barry responds.

 

“Me too.” Kara adds with a nod. 

 

“I’ll go to Earth-30 then as we don’t need two Kryptonians in the same place.” Superman says.

 

“Wally, Caitlin you go to Earth-30 as well.” Barry says.

 

“Laurel, Roy you both go with them.” Oliver says again with no argument in his voice.

 

“Alright I’ll go to Earth-X, Ray & John you can go to Earth-30.” Sara says.

 

“No bloody way love. If I’ve got a chance to kick some bloody Nazi ass I’m taking it. I could send them right back to hell along the way.” Constantine replies.

 

“Okay you go to Earth-X with Oliver, Barry & Kara and I’ll go with Ray to Earth-30.” Sara reluctantly agrees knowing there was no point arguing with Constantine.

 

“I’m going to Earth-X also, I will not let Kara go without me.” J’onn replies sounding very protective.

 

“Okay Digg you’re with me. Everybody else get ready and suit up. We leave in 15 minutes!” Oliver says.

 

During this conversation Lena has been taking everything in trying to keep her emotions in check. But finally when the conversation ends she no longer has something to distract her from her thoughts. As everybody begins to walk away to prepare Lena finally boils over and turns to look at Kara.

 

“You hid so much more than I thought from me, unbelievable!” Lena says in an almost shout, then storms off in the direction of the speed lab.

 

“Lena wait!” Kara says with full emotions in her voice as she tries to follow Lena. But then Kara stops herself as even if she caught up to Lena she doesn’t know what she would say.

 

Barry looks at Kara clearly concerned.

 

“Alright everyone, get ready like Oliver said. We’ll leave in 20 minutes.” Barry says.

 

Everyone begins to leave the Cortex all in different groups going to different areas of S.T.A.R. Labs to prepare for the missions. Alex, Kara & Barry are the only three that remain in the Cortex.

 

Alex makes her way over to Kara who is now looking down at the ground with tears in her eyes.

 

“Kara, give her some time. Today’s a lot to process for her. Not just with everything happening here but whatever you were told about your future, although I might have some ideas.” Alex says in a sisterly manner to Kara.

 

“Jorrick told us that in his original time line that Lena and I are married and have two children - twins. Apparently we are soul mates and this is a rarity with Kryptonians and because of this I can have children with Lena.” Kara says in a defeated tone.

 

“Wow, that is wow. I mean I’d guessed some of it but wow. I guess today is a lot for you to process too.” Alex says as she places a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

 

“Kara, relationships are all about communication. You need to talk to Lena.” Barry says.

 

Kara looks up at Barry and turns bright red and has a weird look on her face.

 

“What?” Barry asks surprised by Kara’s look.

 

“Lena and I are not in a relationship, we are only just friends again. She found out a few months ago from Lex that I’m Supergirl and hadn’t talked to me for a few months since. She was angry I hadn’t told her in the three years of our friendship. Today was literally the first time she talked to me, and we’d just started to repair our friendship when you and Oliver showed up.” Kara says to Barry.

 

“Oh, well I’m surprised. The way you talked to me about Lena when we dimensional chat made me think you were dating. But I’m sorry Kara, this is a lot for you. But I’ve got your back, so does Oliver, we all do.” Barry says ending with a smile.

 

“Damn right.” Alex adds.

 

After a few seconds Kara is finally able to manage a half smile.

 

“Kara I don’t want to leave you but I probably should go prepare.” Alex says.

 

“Go.” Kara says with a slight smile.

 

“I’ll stay with her.” Barry says to Alex.

 

Alex nods and leaves the Cortex.

 

Kara is still looking a bit down trodden. She is continually looking at the ground and kicking her feet slightly as if she’s lightly kicking an invisible rock.

 

Barry sighs and brings Kara in for a hug.

 

Kara tenses surprised but soon relaxes into the hug. After a good half a minute of silence Barry ends the hug.

 

“I thought you needed that.” Barry says with another smile.

 

“I did.” Kara admits sheepishly. “Thanks.”

 

“Okay I think we both should get ready. I need to go grab some coms units from the speed lab. I’m not sure if you need to prepare anything. But I think Oliver wants to speak to both of us before we go to Earth-X.” Barry says.

 

“Okay, I’ll go see if anyone else needs some help getting ready.” Kara responds with a nod.

 

“Okay I’ll meet you back here in like 10 minutes.” Barry says before he speeds away.

 

Kara doesn’t speed away this time and instead walks out of the Cortex still thinking about everything that has happened today.

 

When Barry enters the speed lab he can see Lena is sitting in there alone and has clearly been crying. Specifically Lena is sitting on the stairs to the raised platform in the speed lab.

 

Barry decides its best not to use his speed so he slowly walks over to Lena and on his way grabs several coms units from the table.

 

Once Barry is a few metres away from Lena, Lena looks up from the ground and looks at Barry as if she has only just noticed his presence in the room.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you need to use this place? I can leave.” Lena says trying to hide the tears and begins to get up.

 

“No it’s fine.” Barry says as he jesters for Lena to remain seated. Barry then sits next to Lena on the stairs. “Kara told me about everything that has happened to you two today and in the passed few months. I’m sorry that this is a lot for you both to deal with today.”

 

“Thank you.” Lena replies still trying to hide her tears.

 

“You know Kara has told me so much about you, it’s weird and fascinating to finally meet you.” Barry says with a half smile.

 

“What has she told you about me exactly?” Lena asks.

 

“She told me that you are the smartest person she has ever met. She told me you have been through so much darkness but there is still so much light in you, even if you don’t think so. She told me that she feels special when she’s around you, she feels she can just be herself, Kara Danvers not Supergirl, when she is with you. She told me that you care so much about people and especially your friends. She told me you carry a burden of thinking you have a debt to pay for your family’s sins. She told me that she worries that you think you don’t deserve happiness. And most importantly she told me that you are her best friend and there isn’t anything she wouldn’t do for you.” 

 

There is a silence for a few moments as Lena takes everything in.

 

Lena sighs.

 

“She told you all that yet, she never told me about you or anything else here or more importantly that she’s Supergirl. She lied to me.” 

 

Barry now sighs.

 

“Yes she did.” Barry says.

 

Lena is surprised by this response.

 

“But you know there’s a problem with being a super hero, so much is expected of us, we are held with such high expectations that we rarely can hope to achieve. And because of this our failures are super as well. After all we are all human. Erm well Kara isn’t but you know what I mean.” Barry says as he stumbles over his last few words. “So sure Kara made a mistake not telling you. But she can make mistakes, as long as her intentions were good she can grow from it and maybe you can accept it for just that, a super mistake.” 

 

“Maybe.” Lena says.

 

Barry then stands up. 

 

“You know if it helps when I first became The Flash I didn’t tell my best friend, even though I talked to her as The Flash and she wrote constant articles about me. She too found out without me telling her. I thought I was protecting her, but looking back I don’t really know what I was doing. We all make mistakes, all of us super hero’s. I mean even Oliver has. He didn’t tell his sister that he was the Arrow for almost 2 and a half years, and he didn’t tell her to protect her. But guess what? We all got through it. Oliver with his sister, me with Iris, and so will you and Kara.” 

 

Lena is silent for a moment.

 

“Thank you for telling me that.” Lena says looking at Barry with a tiny hint of the beginnings of a smile.

 

“You’re welcome. I need to head back to the Cortex as Oliver wants to talk to me and Kara alone before we leave. I think you should talk to Kara before we go as well. This is going to be dangerous and we don’t know what could happen.” Barry says.

 

“You’re right. I will. I’ll meet you guys back in there in a few minutes.” Lena responds with a nod.

 

Barry begins to walk away. Before turning around again.

 

“Oh and just a heads up I think your brother is going to be arriving with The Monitor, Malcolm Merlyn and Thawne soon.” Barry says.

 

Lena sighs again.

 

“Okay, thanks for giving me the warning.” 

 

Barry then heads back to the Cortex.

 

While Barry was talking to Lena Kara went to go find James, Nia and Brainy.

 

The three of them are all talking as if they are arguing over something, or at the least passionately discussing something. When Kara enters the room they all stop talking and turn to her.

 

“Kara, I shouldn’t be staying here. Let me go to another Earth!” Nia moans.

 

“No!” both Brainy and James say in unison.

 

Kara approaches Nia and puts a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Nia I need you to stay here. When we all leave you are going to be one of only three people left here who have powers. That’s you Brainy and Ralph. So you’re needed here, and I can’t put you at risk on another Earth, you are not ready for that yet.”

 

Nia looks like she is about to say something but then doesn’t, and then seems to think carefully for a minute while looking at Kara.

 

“Okay, I understand. I just don’t want to be put on the side lines.” Nia says.

 

“You’re not. This Earth is our main base and is important, plus some really bad people are coming here with Lex I need you to keep an eye on them.” Kara says.

 

“Okay, I’ll do that boss.” Nia says with a smile.

 

“Kara I get why Nia and Brainy and even Alex are staying, but I can fight on my own. I was Guardian long before I took the Harun-El. I might not have powers anymore but I know how to fight!” James says.

 

“Yes you do. But we both know that your body still hasn’t fully recovered from the damage the Harun-El did to you. I didn’t even want you to come James. You are being put in far too much danger.” Kara says with a stern tone.

 

“But it’s not your choice to choose the danger I’m put in.” James retorts.

 

“Well yeah it is actually. This isn’t a Supergirl mission. This isn’t our Earth we are on so you have to listen to me. I’m not letting to get yourself killed.” Kara replies.

 

James remains silent but Kara can see he is still not convinced.

 

“Like I said to Nia some bad people are coming here with Lex. I’m not gonna ask you to keep an eye on Lex. But I will ask you to keep an eye on Lena. Make sure she’s okay and she isn’t being hurt by anyone, emotionally or otherwise.” Kara says in a softer tone.

 

“Okay Kara, that I can do. Thank you.” James agrees with a nod.

 

“Brainy, I don’t know what The Monitor needs you for but it sounds like you might have to work with Lex, Thawne and Merlyn.” Kara says.

 

“Yes. Not preferable companions.” Brainy says.

 

“You know who Lex is, so I don’t need to tell you to be careful with him. But as for Merlyn, from what I know he’s a good fighter and his loyalties change all the time, but he’s no genius. As for Thawne be very careful, he’s from the future and might be even smarter than Lex. He has plans on top of plans, don’t let him manipulate you.” Kara says.

 

“Okay, I’ll keep a watchful eye over the three of them.” Brainy responds.

 

“Great! Well I need to meet up with Barry and Oliver to talk before we go to Earth-X. But good luck.” Kara says.

 

Brainy, Nia and James all say “Good luck” to Kara one after the other and each give her a quick hug.

 

Kara meets Barry and Oliver back in the Cortex. It is just the three of them for the first time. Barry and Oliver are talking as Kara walks into the room. They stop as Kara approaches.

 

Barry and Kara stand side by side and Oliver stands in front of them. 

 

“I needed to talk to you both about, what happens to me.” Oliver begins.

 

Kara and Barry both grow angry looks on their faces, but before either of them can speak Oliver continues.

 

“The Monitor has told me that my sacrifice will save both of you. I don’t know how, and he said it might not be directly related. It’s not as simple as one of you gets shot so I save you by jumping in front of the bullet, it’s far more complicated. What I know is without my sacrifice Barry you will have a battle with the Reverse Flash where you will run faster than you ever have before which causes you to explode into a ball of lightening and disappear. Then Kara you are killed in a fight with the Anti-Monitor.” Oliver says.

 

There is silence for a few seconds.

 

“Look Oliver. I can’t speak for Kara but this is the life I chose. Sure Id rather not die. But what I will not have is you or anyone agreeing in advance to sacrifice their lives for me.” Barry says.

 

“Yep I agree.” Kara says now standing in her Supergirl pose.

 

Before Oliver can say anything in response a portal appears. Stepping out from it are The Monitor, Lex Luthor, the Reverse Flash and Malcolm Merlyn.

 

Kara notices that Lex has a metal collar around his neck, clearly to keep him from trying to escape or do anything stupid.

 

“Did you get what you needed?” Oliver asks The Monitor.

 

“Yes we did.” He responds.

 

“Ah Supergirl so nice to see you. Last time was when you let me go so I’d fall to my death. See your cousin wouldn’t have let me do that.” Lex says with a massive grin on his face.

 

Kara wants to punch Lex right then and there. Not just because of the comment but because of what he did to Lena, and how he revealed her secret.

 

“Oh do shut up. Guess what Lex she beat you. Just like Superman has done every time. Give it a rest with that small brain of yours.” Thawne says in a cynical tone.

 

“Small brain? Huh, you are not as smart as you think you are. From what I’ve heard you’ve been beaten every time by that dimwit.” Lex says point to Barry.

 

“Shut up both of you. I’m taking you both back to the labs and you can begin working.” Merlyn says as he leads them both out the room before either can make another comment. The Monitor stays behind.

 

Lena then enters the room. Kara sees this and walks over to Lena with a small smile on her face, hopeful that Lena has come back to at least send her off to Earth-X. 

 

Kara walks over to Lena while Barry, Oliver and The Monitor remain on the other side of the Cortex.

 

“Hey, just so you know, your brother is here now.” Kara says nervously.

 

Lena gulps.

 

“Oookay.... is that The Monitor?” Lena asks.

 

Kara nods in response.

 

“Good, I know I’ve got a few words for him.” Lena says. Kara seems like she is about to say something but Lena continues to talk “Look Kara this is all a lot today. But I’m glad I’m here now. I’m glad I’m part of this part of your life. It makes me feel like I know you better. Even if it’s only because I know more about what you do and meet the friends you have from other Earths.”

 

“I know today’s been a lot Lena. A lot for both of us. When this is over I’m sure we will have a big discussion about everything, and I’d like that.” Kara says with a smile.

 

“Me too. But you need to promise me something.” Lena says.

 

“Okay what is it?” Kara asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You need to promise me that you’ll be safe. Don’t do anything stupid. I know you’re a hero and you’ll always be in danger. But just because this situation sounds dire don’t put yourself in increased risk. Make sure you come back to me.” Lena says with a sad look on her face.

 

“I’ll try.” Kara says knowing full well that is as much of the promise she can agree to.

 

Lena nods and then takes Kara in for a hug. The two women hug again for a few seconds. But just as Kara believes the hug is about to end Lena leans closer and places a soft kiss on her cheek. Kara is slightly surprised but doesn’t stop Lena from doing it. Soon after this the hug ends. 

 

Meanwhile everyone has started to pour back into the Cortex.

 

“Alright everyone. I don’t know what’s going to happen or what we could face. But remember things will work best when you work together.” Oliver says.

 

“Okay, well I’ve got this for you guys, one for each team. It should help you locate the anchor point on the worlds you are going to.” Cisco says as he holds up two devices and gives one to Barry and the other to Sara.

 

“Let’s do this. Like Oliver said keep together and stay safe. And remember if anything goes wrong we come back here.” Barry says as he pulls his mask on.

 

“Stronger together.” Kara says as she touches her crest.

 

“Stronger together.” Superman nods.

 

Cisco then opens up two portals with an extrapolator, one to Earth-30 and one to Earth-X, then hands Barry and Sara an extrapolator each.

 

Everyone looks at one another in silence and nods and they begin going through their assigned portals.

 

Once everyone is gone only Alex, the Monitor, Lena & Cisco remain in the Cortex. The others are elsewhere in S.T.A.R. labs. 

 

“Well Cisco, could you get me up to speed about any defences we have and what powers everyone has that’s here that I don’t know?” Alex asks.

 

“Sure.” Cisco says as he walks with Alex outside of the room.

 

Lena notices The Monitor is looking at her intently. It feels like his gaze is staring into her soul. Lena isn’t afraid of this, she’s pissed off. This man brought her brother back to life. She wants answers.

 

Lena then walks towards The Monitor. The only sound in the room is Lena’s heels clicking on the stone floor. Lena stops about half a metre from him.

 

The Monitor still looks directly at Lena.

 

“I expect you have some questions for me.” He finally says.

 

“Many, but let’s start with the most pressing. Why would you make a deal with Lex, you must have some idea as to who he is. Why make a deal with him then bring him back to life?” Lena asks in a calm manner with a hint of anger in her voice.

 

“Unfortunately it was a price to pay to save the multiverse. I understand our deal effected you greatly, but to save the multiverse I would do anything. I won’t apologise.” The Monitor states in an emotionless tone.

 

“Anything? Even letting a psychological lunatic ‘help’ you, who the minute when he sees an opportunity to serve his means will betray you and everyone?”

 

“I am not a fool Miss Luthor. I know who your brother is and what he’s capable of. That is why he has been fitted with a metal collar. If he betrays me he will die, and I won’t bring him back this time.” 

 

Lena thinks on this for a second as she composes her next question.

 

“Why Lex specifically though?” Lena asks.

 

“Because of your brothers mind.” The Monitor states.

 

Lena laughs loudly.

 

“His mind? Ha. You chose the wrong Luthor. He is smart. But not as smart as me. I’ve used my brain to do things that even he couldn’t do!” Lena says.

 

“Yes, I am aware. But it had nothing to do with intelligence. What I meant by his mind is, yes he is smart and that is part of it, but he is incredibly cunning and emotionless and ruthless. That is the type of person I needed. That is not you Miss Luthor.”

 

Lena lets out a sigh.

 

“Fine, but I want to speak to him, now.” Lena demands.

 

“Very well, I’ll take you to him.” The Monitor responds.

 

Meanwhile on Earth-X Barry, Oliver, Kara, Digg, Constantine and J’onn have all arrived. They come out of the portal in a seemingly abandoned building.

 

The group remains silent for a second as they check their surroundings.

 

“No one is here.” Kara says after using her x-ray vision.

 

“Good. Barry how far are we from the anchor point?” Oliver asks.

 

Barry pulls out the device and presses a button. Then sighs.

 

“It says it’s about 5 miles east of here.” Barry says. “I could run ahead with Supergirl.”

 

“No! We stick together, I mean it.” Oliver says in an agitated manner. 

 

“Okay...” Barry says defensively.

 

The group then begin walking through the abandoned building.

 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but what can you do?” Kara says nodding to Constantine.

 

“Ah love, well the correct term would be a warlock and a master of the mystic arts.” Constantine replies.

 

“For real? Magic?” Barry says looking at Oliver.

 

“Yes.” Oliver grunts.

 

“What about you ‘Digg’ do you have any powers?” J’onn asks.

 

“Oh No Digg doesn’t...” Kara begins before being interrupted.

 

“I was given this ring by a group called the Green Lantern Corps. It is my duty now to protect this part of galactic space. The ring allows me to create anything I want through my imagination.” Digg replies.

 

“Wow! When did this happen?” Kara asks.

 

“Just recently. It was a deal I made when Oliver told me what was coming.” Digg says as he nods in Oliver’s direction.

 

The group eventually make their way outside. Surprisingly it is night time.

 

“Is it like always night here?” Barry says with jest.

 

“Someone’s coming!” Kara says.

 

Before anyone can react the group are surrounded by a bunch of soldiers. They of course could take them but they didn’t come here to fight them.

 

The group hears the soldiers mumble something as they look at Supergirl and Oliver, and point their guns nervously at them.

 

“Well well, look who it is. Put your guns down. These are friends from another Earth.” Citizen Cold says as he walks out from behind the soldiers.

 

“Snart, it’s good to see you.” Barry says with a smile.

 

“I would say the same. But as you understand your doppelgängers from this Earth make my friends a bit edgy around you.” Snart says as he nods to Kara and Oliver. “But I expect you are not here for any good reason?”

 

“No we are not. Something is coming that wants to destroy the entire multiverse. We have a plan to save it. But to do so we need to get to an anchor point on your Earth.” Oliver explains.

 

“Hmm. And where is this anchor point?” Snart asks.

 

“About 5 miles in that direction.” Barry says looking at the device then pointing.

 

Snart looks concerned.

 

“Are you sure?” He asks.

 

“Yes.” Barry says confidently.

 

Snart sighs.

 

“Well 5 miles in that direction is one of the last Nazi compounds on this Earth. We have been trying to take it over for almost a year now. It’s extremely well fortified.” 

 

“It’s lucky we are here then. Perhaps some superhero’s are all the help you need?” Kara says with confidence. 

 

“Perhaps. Come with me. I’ll take you to our base and we can prepare for the attack.” Snart says without much confidence in his voice.

 

Back on Earth-1 The Monitor has led Lena into a room in S.T.A.R. Labs with Eobard Thawne, Malcolm Merlyn and Lex Luthor.

 

Lex sees Lena and an evil grin grows across his face.

 

“Lena, sister, surprised to see me?” Lex asks.

 

“What can I say Lex, I guess you have more in common with a cockroach then I thought.” Lena responds coldly.

 

Before Lex can retort Thawne interrupts.

 

“This is Lena Luthor? The one who created Kryptonite when Lex couldn’t? The one who figured out how to use black Kryptonite when Lex couldn’t? The one who beat Lex at chess when she was only 4 years old while he was 10 years older? And most importantly the one who killed her own brother?” Thawne asks.

 

No one answers.

 

“You both should go find Brainiac 5 while these two discuss things.” The Monitor says.

 

“Why would I do that when I can witness this?” Thawne asks.

 

Merlyn then shoves Thawne.

 

“Let’s go. Get your ass moving.” Merlyn says.

 

Thawne turns to Merlyn quickly and speeds him against the wall and speeds his hand fast in front of him. 

 

“Enough!” The Monitor says before Thawne can do anything else. Thawne, Merlyn and The Monitor then disappear into grey dust.

 

Lena is surprised by what she just witnessed. She remains silent almost forgetting about Lex.

 

“Lena why don’t you be a good sister and help me get this collar off? Maybe as a way to make up for I don’t know? Killing me!” Lex says.

 

“Oh Lex I think the collar is perfect for you. It must make you feel like the dog you are.” Lena smiles back regaining her composure.

 

“I must say Lena, I’m surprised you’re here. I’d have thought you’d have been too angry by your so called friends to come here to help them.” Lex says in a dry tone.

 

“I was. For a few months actually. But funny thing. Today of all days I was told by a man from the future about my future. Apparently I’ll have kids, twins, a boy and a girl and be happily married with someone who is my soul mate.” Lena says with a smile, because she knows she is about to enjoy toying with Lex.

 

Lex looks at Lena’s smile and huffs.

 

“Oh Lena I expected more from you. You’re a Luthor after all. I’d have thought you’d have done something more meaningful than start a family.” Lex replies.

 

“Oh but Lex I didn’t even get to the best part yet. My children in the future. I don’t know what their first names are going to be, but I know what their last names will be. Do you want to guess?” Lena says with a smile, knowing full well she hasn’t been told anything of this sort, but she is enjoying how she knows this is going to play out for Lex.

 

“Oh let me guess, they are not called Luthor. You hate the Luthor name, so the reason you’re smiling is because the Luthor name will end with me and you.”

 

“Oh no, they are called Luthor. Well more precisely they are called Luthor-Danvers.” Lena says with a wicked smile.

 

Lex is visibly shocked. Lena doesn’t think that she has ever seen Lex like this. She is salivating the moment, taking in as much joy as possible.

 

“Disgusting! You and a Super!” Lex shouts.

 

Lena smiles even more.

 

“Oh but the best part of it, and this is the real kicker for you, someone who hates Kryptonians. Is that Kara and I’s children are half Kryptonian and half human. They have the DNA of myself and Kara. So a Luthor will actually be a Kryptonian. Isn’t that great Lex?” Lena says now openly toying Lex.

 

Lex loses all colour in is face. Then turns red with anger. He attempts to shout things but he can’t manage to put together any coherent words. Lena is revelling in the moment. She would happily marry Kara right now in front of Lex if it continued to get such a response from him. This thought then makes Lena realise that she may actually marry Kara in the future, and this isn’t the way she wanted to come to that conclusion. Lena’s chest then feels funny and her stomach fills with butterflies as she thinks of Kara. Lena knows what’s happening, she is becoming destiny’s puppet.  

 

Back on Earth-X the team are preparing for their assault on the Nazi base that contains the anchor point. Snart is busy shouting orders back and forth, while his husband Ray is trying to calm him.

 

Eventually the team gather around a circular table. Snart presses a button and a hologram of the Nazi base appears.

 

“This will be our point of attack.” Snart says pointing to a part of the wall highlighted in red. “With your guy's help we can breach this wall and storm the base. It is the least fortified wall of the entire exterior of the base, but it is also where a bulk of the force will be stationed.”

 

“Well J’onn and Barry can get through the walls before we breach and attack from another angle, to give us an element of surprise.” Kara says.

 

“No. Like I said this is one of the last Nazi bases on this Earth. But it is also the most fortified. Since the fall of the Nazi regime the remaining forces have been building up strength. This includes the robots we fought a few years ago.” Snart says.

 

“Okay. So we stick together focus on the forces in front of us, don’t try anything clever. I don’t want this to be like last time we were here. We are not losing anyone today!” Oliver says.

 

Meanwhile back of Earth-1 Lena has begun wondering the halls of S.T.A.R. Labs. The Monitor made it clear her help would be a ‘hindrance’, so she left Brainy, Lex and Thawne to it. With Malcolm Merlyn seemingly just watching over them. As Lena left she gave Brainy a knowing nod telling him to be careful. 

 

Walking around the building Lena saw many things that caught her eye. Including gadgets that had been left on tables unfinished, some of which she was sure could be improved upon, to large machines she could only make educated guesses as to what they did.

 

Eventually Lena stumbled upon a lab with Cisco inside it, working on something. As Lena hesitantly stood under the entrance to the lab Cisco turned around, with a quizzical look on his face.

 

“Can I help you with something?” Cisco said sounding slightly frustrated.

 

“Oh no. I was just wondering about and..... is that one of those extrapolators you are working on?” Lena asks.

 

“Yes. I was trying to update it so it could be used to get you guys home if the plan works and a bunch of the Earths are merged.” Cisco replies.

 

“Why would that require updates to the device?” Lena says intrigued, now stepping into the lab moving closer to Cisco.

 

“As each universe vibrates at a different frequency. When this is over each Earths frequency will be different...”

 

“... so the device would need adjusting to these new frequencies to be able to work!” Lena interrupts.

 

“Exactly! But the program I wrote doesn’t seem to come up with consistent frequencies for me to use.”

 

Lena then steps further into the Lab and looks at the computer screens Cisco is sitting in front of.

 

“Well that’s because your programmes base code needs to be written to take into account the existing frequencies for every Earth for every new Earth. Not just the frequencies of the Earths or universes that will be merging.” Lena replies cooly.

 

Cisco turns his chair around from his monitor and looks at Lena with a surprised look.

 

“That’s right.... Who are you exactly?” Cisco says.

 

“Lena Luthor.” 

 

“I know that, I’ve heard from Barry how Kara gushes over you. What I meant was are you a scientist or doctor or something? Do to specialise in something?” Cisco asks.

 

“Oh, no I kind of dabble in all fields of science. From Bio-engineering to mechanical engineering to quantum physics, basically most things.” Lena says humbly.

 

“Damn...... You might be the smartest person I’ve ever met, and that includes a lot of smart people.” Cisco compliments.

 

“Thank you. But I presume it is you that made the extrapolators and Barry’s Flash suit?” Lena asks.

 

“Yes, the suit well, that has evolved over time. It’s a friction proof suit so that Barry doesn’t set himself on fire by going too fast. But I can’t take any credit for the extrapolator, I kind of cheated.” 

 

“How did you cheat?”

 

“I used to be a metahuman. I had powers to create inter dimensional portals from my hands, to any Earth I wanted. So it was easy to create the extrapolators from that.”

 

“Used to?” Lena asks.

 

“Yes. A few months ago I created a metahuman cure for people. I decided to take it as I didn’t want my life to be defined by me being a super hero, I wanted to be just Cisco.”

 

Lena takes in what Cisco says, realising how like Cisco wanting to be just Cisco Kara has just wanted to be just Kara around her. Lena is truly beginning to realise the overwhelming need superhero’s have for just wanting to be themselves around people, and not being super heros.

 

“Perhaps you could help me re-write this code and make any other improvements to this device?” Cisco says.

 

Lena nods in agreement and pulls a chair up next to Cisco and begins typing away at the computer. She already has several ideas as to how the extrapolator could be improved. But she didn’t want to come off as if she was insulting Cisco for not seeing how he could improve it, so she continued to type for now.

 

Back on Earth-X the team and Snart's soldiers are outside the Nazi base, positioned at the correct wall.

 

“Alright on my mark Supergirl you hit the wall from speed, then J’onn. Then fire the rockets at it and I should then be able to finish it off with an explosive arrow. This way we’ll get the wall down as quick as possible.” Oliver orders.

 

“Okay ready?” Supergirl says nodding to Oliver as she stands beside J’onn preparing herself to run.

 

“3, 2, 1, go!” Oliver shouts.

 

Supergirl hits the wall making a large dent. J’onn then hits the wall increasing the size of the dent. The rockets then hit the wall creating several more cracks across the wall. Then finally Oliver shoots an arrow at the centre of the cracked wall, and it explodes making the wall crumble with it.

 

Everyone then charges into the base, with Oliver, Barry and Kara all at the front.

 

“Let’s show these bloody Nazi’s what we’re made of.” Constantine grumbles.

 

Inside the walls of the compound they are met with around 50 soldiers and another 50 robots. The fighting breaks out.

 

The military force that Snart has brought focuses on the Nazi soldiers along with Oliver, J’onn and Constantine. While Barry, Kara, Digg and Ray focus on the robots.

 

The group fighting the robots find that they can’t take them on, on their own so they begin teaming up with one another to take them out. Barry teams with Kara and uses his lightening to electrify Kara which gives her punches more power, while Barry uses his hands to phase off limbs of the robots. Meanwhile Digg uses his ring to pull the robots in the air with a hand and then stretch them out, exposing their weak points, then for Ray to shoot them with his powers.

 

Oliver fights intensely but with incredible ease. None of these Nazi’s are anywhere close to a match for his skills. He is using hand to hand combat as the fight is too close quarters to effectively use any arrows.

 

Eventually the Nazi soldiers are defeated but several of the robots remain. Constantine then mutters a spell which causes one of the robots which was charging towards a back turned Snart to fall into hundreds of pieces on the floor.

 

J’onn and Oliver join in the fight with Barry and Kara fighting the last few robots, while Ray and Digg deal with a few of the limbless robots trying to crawl away. 

 

Eventually the remaining robots are quickly defeated.

 

“Well that was one hell of a fight.” Supergirl says with a smile.

 

“Where are the others?” Snart says looking around panicked. “There should be more than this! A lot more!” 

 

Before anyone can say anything there is a massive explosion that originates from the opposite side of the Nazi compound.

 

“Someone else is here.” Ray says.

 

“Go! Go! Now!” Oliver orders as he begins running in the direction of the explosion. The group then follows.

 

Back on Earth-1 Cisco and Lena are finishing off the improvements they have both made to the extrapolators design. They are both quiet enjoying working with one another, as it takes their minds off everything.

 

Alex then walks in.

 

“Oh... Lena I’ve been looking for you.” Alex says.

 

“Well I’ve been here helping Cisco with the dimensional extrapolator.” 

 

“Ah, team nerd then?” Alex says with a joking smile.

 

“Hey! The world needs nerds. People like you wouldn’t have all your fancy toys without us nerds.” Cisco says looking at Alex.

 

“Fair point.” Alex says looking at Cisco and then turns to Lena “Do you mind if we just talk for a moment, in private?” 

 

“Of course” Lena replies, then turns to Cisco, “It was nice working with you Mr Ramon. You are quiet the genius. The Flash is lucky to have you.”

 

“Thank you. And I know Kara is just as lucky to have you as well.” Cisco says with a mischievous smile.

 

Lena raises an eyebrow at this response but before she can say anything Alex is guiding her out of the room.

 

The two begin slowly walking through the building.

 

“I just wanted to talk to you because with everything that has been going on I wanted to make sure you’re okay. As since you found out Kara is Supergirl you haven’t talked to me either, and I get that. But I still just wanted to make sure you are alright.” Alex says.

 

Lena sighs.

 

“Well it’s a lot for today really. But the multiverse potentially ending aside I’m glad it’s all happening. It feels like I’ve finally been allowed to see what’s behind the curtain, and it’s nice. I feel included. The fear of not being included probably stems from my childhood and might have been one of the reasons I was so mad at all of you.” Lena responds.

 

“I get that. But I want you to know, and I know Kara has said it several times, but we all do trust you and love you. You are a member of our family whether you like it or not. And Kara not telling you really tore her up inside. When you were mad at Supergirl during Reign she was devastated and in tears that you were mad at her, at Supergirl. She wanted to tell you then, but she didn’t because it would have been selfish. She would have made you understand why she was so freaked out that you made kryptonite but at the same time put you in danger for knowing her secret. But I do know, that even though you found out from Lex Kara was going to tell you. I think for her it was like a damn that was going to burst.” 

 

Lena looks at Alex as she says this and starts to develop tears in her eyes. She then pulls Alex into a hug.

 

“Thank you for saying that, I appreciate it.” Lena says.

 

The two hug for a few seconds and then remain silent as they continue walking for a while. 

 

“Sooooo.... I here that in the future you might actually become family.” Alex says clearly slightly nervous to bring up the topic.

 

Lena squirms at this comment and feels slightly uncomfortable talking about a potential relationship with Kara to her sister.

 

“That’s what we were told.” Lena manages to spit out.

 

“The big sister in me wants to say if you ever hurt her I’ll hunt you down, even though she’s Supergirl. But then the other part of me wants to say if you two decide to be together I think you’d both make each other incredibly happy. You both come from very different backgrounds but you are so similar in so many ways.” Alex says.

 

“Well like I said to Kara I won’t do something just because it happens in the future. So we’ll see what happens. But I think that discussion can be saved for when/if the multiverse doesn’t die.” Lena replies.

 

Back on Earth-X the group have made it to the location of the explosions origin. A massive battle is going on. The Nazi’s are fighting an army of aliens. These aliens are not like dominators. They wear armour and have weapons, and seem to be very much like humans. But it is clear they are stronger and not as vulnerable as humans. The person that seems to be leading the aliens against the Nazi’s is a tall being. It can’t be seen what he or she is, as they are very tall at lest 7 foot and are wearing a metal helmet device over its entire head and face, with metal armour covering its body. 

 

“The Anti-Monitor.....” Oliver says calmly.

 

The Anti-Monitor is walking through the battlefield not even fighting. Any of the Nazi’s that attempt to fight him are quickly swatted aside then killed by the alien forces. The Anti-Monitor is not even focusing on them, he is just walking to a specific spot. He soon stops and places his hands either side of him and purple beams of light begin to come from his hands. The world suddenly brings to shake. The skies turn red. 

 

“We need to stop him now! He’s trying to destroy this Earth!” Oliver yells as he goes running towards the Anti-Monitor.

 

“We’ll take care of the aliens you focus on that guy.” Snart says nodding towards the super hero’s.

 

“What about the Nazi’s?” Digg asks.

 

“Leave them. They are fighting the aliens, for now they are helping.” Barry says.

 

“Bloody hell, instead of fighting Nazi’s I’m fighting alongside Nazi’s now.” Constantine comments.

 

The group work their way towards the Anti-Monitor with Oliver charging ahead. Oliver doesn’t seem to be letting anyone get in his way in his attempt to get to the Anti-Monitor. He jumps over aliens, knocks them down and even quickly shoots them, all while constantly moving as the Earth continues to shake. The others are several feet behind Oliver and are focusing on clearing a pathway to the Anti-Monitor, through the aliens.

 

As the aliens are stronger than humans Kara and Barry are unable to just speed ahead to help Oliver. So along with Constantine, Digg and J’onn they fight the aliens in their way using their powers. Barry uses his lightning which doesn’t do anything. He soon finds using his speed to do powerful hand to hand combat, landing powerful punches is the most effective. Kara’s heart vision and freeze breath don’t seem to effect the aliens either, so like Barry she starts punching.

 

Oliver finally makes his way to the Anti-Monitor. He yells as he fires an arrow at his helmet. The arrow explodes in a ball of electricity but it does nothing but make a minor mark on the helmet.

 

The Anti-Monitor stops what he is doing, the purple light stops coming from his hands. But the sky remains red and the Earth continues to shake.

 

“You are the Monitor's Spectre I see. You will fail. You will die. Nothing can stop me.” The Anti-Monitor says looking directly at Oliver.

 

“We’ll see about that.” Oliver says as he starts attacking the Anti-Monitor with several arrows, all of which are deflected or just bounce off the Anti-Monitor’s armour. Oliver then begins hand to hand combat using his bow as a weapon. This seems to be more effective.  

 

Oliver and The Anti-Monitor engage in a seemingly balanced fight, that is until it becomes clear the Anti-Monitor is just toying with Oliver, not hitting him with his full power. Meanwhile Barry, Kara and everyone else are inching closer to Oliver but have not made it to him yet. 

 

The Anti-Monitor then starts using more of his strength and begins to brutalise Oliver. He lands blow after blow after blow. But Oliver takes it all. He still continues to fight, even with blood begining to drip from his face.

 

“You fight well, for a human with no powers.” The Anti-Monitor comments before hitting Oliver with a punch that sends him flying at incredible speed up in the air and across the field of battle.

 

“No!!!” Barry yells and then begins to run toward where Oliver will land.

 

Luckily Kara is able to react in time and catches Oliver in the air, preventing him from gaining any further injuries.

 

The Anti-Monitor then resumes the purple light coming from his hands, and it gets brighter and brighter until there is a flash and he stops.

 

“This world is done!” The Anti-Monitor shouts to his army.

 

The aliens all stop fighting instantly, not even finishing off the people they were in the middle of fighting and then all seemingly teleport away with the Anti-Monitor.

 

The world then begins to shake ten times more than before, and the skies become even more red. The team can see that in the distance and closing in on them is a wall of fire that is consuming the Earth.

 

“This universe is about to die! We need to get out of here!” Oliver yells as Kara places him back down on the ground.

 

Barry then opens up a portal back to Earth-1.

 

“Go!” Barry says urging everyone to go through the portal.

 

Digg is the first to go through followed by Constantine, then J’onn, then Kara. 

 

“Snart we need to leave!” Barry says looking at Snart and Ray.

 

“What about them?” Snart says looking at the Nazi forces that remain.

 

“Guys come through this portal or you’ll die!” Barry yells.

 

The Nazi’s don’t seem to trust them but the wall of fire is closing in quickly.

 

“Go Barry!” Oliver yells.

 

Barry goes through the portal and Snart and Ray follow. None of their army is left as some remained by the wall where they had breached into the compound and would be dead by the wall of fire by now, while the rest had fallen in the battle against the aliens.

 

Oliver walks towards the portal and takes one last look at Earth-X as the fire wall is only feet away. Oliver can hear the Nazi soldiers screaming as they are dying to the fire wall. Oliver sighs and jumps through the portal.

 

Back on Earth-1 Oliver comes through the portal into the Cortex, and seconds after the portal turns red and explodes, although it doesn’t make any noise or cause any damage.

 

“Is everyone alright?” J’onn asks.

 

“Yeah peachy.” Constantine comments.

 

“That universe... it... it’s gone.... we couldn’t save it.... all those people.....” Kara begins with tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry that we failed.” Kara says looking at both Snart and Ray.

 

“It’s not your fault. If things had been different on our Earth perhaps we would have been more prepared.” Ray says.

 

There is then a solemn silence between everyone. It is eventually interrupted by Alex, Lena, Cisco, Nia, Ralph and James rushing into the room.

 

“I got an alert of a dimensional portal. So did you do it?” Cisco asks with a smile, clearly not noticing the down trodden look on everyone’s face.

 

Barry walks over to Cisco and puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

“No. The Anti-Monitor got there first and he.... destroyed the Earth.... and that universe.... we only just got out.” Barry says.

 

A gasp comes from several peoples' mouths across the room.

 

Cisco remains stunned with his mouth open, unable to speak any words.

 

“So that’s it? Earth-X and the entire universe is what gone? Destroyed?” Alex asks.

 

“It doesn’t even exist any more. The entire parallel universe was destroyed. It just doesn’t exist....” Oliver says in a sad tone.

 

Suddenly another portal opens in the Cortex. Wally, Sara, Superman, Laurel, Roy, Killer Frost & Ray Palmer all come crashing through. Then before anyone can say anything the portal turns red just like the other one and explodes before their eyes.  

 

As the group from Earth-30 begin to regain their composure and gather their surroundings  they look at everyone else in the room. No one needs to speak any words, everyone can gather what happened. Earth-30 no longer exists.

 

“So.... what do we do know?” Lena asks, breaking the silence.

 

Almost everyone seems to look to Oliver and he doesn’t seem to have any answers. But just as he looks like he’s about to say something The Monitor enters the Cortex.

 

“It’s ready.” The Monitor says as he nods to Oliver. 

 

“What’s ready?” Kara asks looking from Oliver to The Monitor.

 

“A device that has been made by Lex Luthor, Eobard Thawne and Brainiac 5. It will prevent the Anti-Monitor from destroying any other universes in the multiverse.” The Monitor explains.

 

“Well that’s great!” Kara says cheerfully.

 

Everyone in the room begins to look a bit more happy about the situation apart from Oliver and The Monitor. The group soon see Oliver’s expression and look quizzically at him.

 

Oliver sighs.

 

“The device will stop the Anti-Monitor from destroying other Earths, but that means he will be coming here. As this Earth is the central point to the entire multiverse. So once we activate this device the Anti-Monitor won’t be able to destroy the other Earths. But he will send his full force to this Earth, where if he succeeds he will destroy every universe in the multiverse.” Oliver says.

 

Everyone’s composure immediately changes back to a concerned and fearful state.

 

“So how do we stop him? You saw what he did on Earth-X, and it was as if he wasn’t even trying. How do we stop that?” Barry asks Oliver.

 

“We combine the Multiverse.” The Monitor says. Everyone then turns their attention directly to him. “To destroy the entire multiverse from this Earth the Anti-Monitor will bring with him a machine, much like a magnetar. All we have to do is get to the machine and modify it to combine the multiverse. Once that is done the multiverse will be too strong for anyone to destroy, even one Earth.” 

 

“Okay, but with Earth-X and Earth-30 destroyed how are we going to combine the multiverse?” Cisco asks.

 

“We will now have to rearrange everything to combine the multiverse into 5 Earths, instead of 6.” The Monitor says.

 

Everyone grumbles to each other for a a bit.

 

“Alright everyone! This is a decision we have to make together. Once we activate the device they’ve made there is no going back. You guys know the danger. We could lose everything. Now I believe this is our best shot, but I can’t make this decision on my own, we all need to make it together.” Oliver says in a speech like manner.

 

There is some silence.

 

“If you think this is the best shot Oliver, I’m in.” Barry says.

 

“This is idea is incredibly dangerous but I trust your judgement, I’m into too.” Kara says.

 

“Me too. We started this entire journey together, I’m with you.” Sara says.

 

Several other people all then begin stating that they are in. 

 

“I don’t know you well Oliver, but I can tell from how all these people look to you and how Kara trusts you that your truly are a hero and their leader, despite not having any powers. I’m in too.” Lena says.

 

The remainder of the group then all agree with the plan.

 

Once everyone has said they are on board Oliver nods to everyone and then looks at The Monitor.

 

“Activate the device.”

 

The Monitor nods and then suddenly Malcolm Merlyn, Eobard Thawne, Brainy and Lex Luthor appear as if from smoke.

 

Everyone in the villainous group bar Brainy seems to be incredibly annoyed about being transported in such a manner.

 

“Activate the device.” The Monitor says. 

 

Brainy then puts his hands together and lowers his head and closes his eyes.

 

“Activating.” Brainy says. Then a few moments later he continues “The device is online, all the other Earths are safe.”

 

The group of hero’s cheer half halfheartedly.

 

Thawne then smiles wickedly.

 

“Excellent! Now you can’t hold me.” Thawne says looking that The Monitor.

 

Thawne then speeds off out of the room. Barry quickly chases after him, followed by Superman and Kara.

 

Barry chases Thawne as he speeds through several of the corridors and rooms of S.T.A.R. Labs. Superman and Kara are trying to keep up, but are not as fast as they are both being careful not to destroy any walls.

 

Eventually Thawne leads Barry outside. The two then engage in a high speed fight as Barry catches up to him. Superman soon joins the fight and Thawne uses this to his advantage to put Superman between himself and Barry.

 

Barry then begins running around Superman and Thawne in a circle, charging up his lightning to throw. Thawne notices this and quickly uses Superman as a spring board to jump over Barry. Barry throws his lightning at Thawne in mid air but it just misses.

 

Once Thawne lands he creates a time remnant and runs off in two directions.

 

Superman and Kara go after one of the versions of the Reverse Flash while Barry goes after the other. 

 

Thawne uses the version of himself being chases by Kara and Superman to try and disrupt Barry by running across his path. This slows Barry down to the point where he isn’t catching Thawne, even though his top speed is faster than his. 

 

Eventually both versions of Thawne run side by side and merge back together. A dimensional portal then appears in front of Thawne and he runs through. Barry is about to follow.

 

“Noooo!!!!” Kara yells to Barry as she tackles him from the side, preventing him from going through the portal.

 

The portal then closes. 

 

“What the hell Kara! Why did you do that?” Barry asks, angry at Kara for the first ever time.

 

“Because you’ve told me about Thawne. Wherever he went it was likely a trap, and you know now the device is activated we need you here.” Kara calmly explains.

 

Barry looks at Kara and doesn’t say a word then suddenly speeds back to S.T.A.R. Labs.

 

Barry speed back into the Cortex and runs at The Monitor and pins him against the wall with his speed, holding his arm against The Monitors neck.

 

“Why did you let him go!?!” Barry yells at The Monitor looking him the the eyes.

 

“I... didn’t.... once the device was activated my powers were weakened. I could no longer prevent his escape.... I don’t know how he figured it out.” The Monitor says.

 

Barry then let’s go of The Monitor.

 

“Because he’s Eobard Thawne and if you knew even a little bit about him you’d have know that he will find everything out about you!” Barry says still angry.

 

Kara and Superman then speed back into the Cortex.

 

Barry puts his hands over his face.

 

“You don’t know what he’s capable of. He knows what we are going to do. He will use that to his advantage.” Barry says.

 

Kara sighs.

 

“Maybe, but if he does we will fight him together.” Kara says to Barry as she puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

Barry sighs then begins nodding.

 

“Thank you. And you were right to stop me.” Barry says looking at Kara.

 

Kara smiles in return.

 

“So what now?” Sara asks.

 

“We prepare for a fight. Do whatever you need to, to get ready. The Anti-Monitor will surely be here soon, when he arrives we’ll take the fight to him.” Oliver says.

 

“We’ll also need anyone who’s capable to work on how to adapt The Anti-Monitors device to combine the multiverse, rather than destroy it.” The Monitor says.

 

“I guess you’ll be needing my help then.” A voice says coming from the entry to the Cortex.

 

Everyone turns towards the origins of the voice and sees Batwoman standing before them.

 

“Whoa... Batwoman...” Ralph says.

 

Oliver nods.

 

“Thank you for joining us.” Oliver says.

 

“Alright everyone! You know what to do. Any of the smart people go with The Monitor and everyone else get ready for a fight!” Oliver yells.

 

People begin filtering out of the room and Barry walls over to Killer Frost.

 

“I think we’re gonna need Caitlin for a bit now.” Barry says.

 

Killer Frost nods and turns back into Caitlin. Caitlin smiles at Barry and leaves the room to follow the “nerds” of Cisco, Lex Luthor, Lena Luthor, Brainy and Ray Palmer. 

 

After several hours of work the nerd team with the help of The Monitor had figured out a way to adapt the device the Anti-Monitor would bring so they could merge the Earths instead of destroying the multiverse.

 

Barry, Kara and Oliver gather in the speed lab with the “nerd team”.

 

“What have you got?” Oliver asks.

 

“We have built a component that can be attached to the multiverse destruction machine.” Lena says.

 

“That’s great!” Kara says with a smile.

 

“The only problem is as The Monitor told us this machine we are going to attach this component to could be configured in multiple different ways. So one of us is going to need to be there to fit it.” Cisco says.

 

“Okay...” Barry nods.

 

“Then the other problem is once we have this opponent attached we are going to need to force the Anti-Monitor to use his powers on it.” Ray explains.

 

“And how do we do that?!” Oliver asks annoyed.

 

“The Anti-Monitor has adapted his body to become more and more machine. This gives us an opportunity as all we’ll need is to get the Anti-Monitor within a few feet of the machine once the component has been fitted.” The Monitor explains.

 

“Okay... so during this battle we are going to have to draw The Anti-Monitor away from the machine somehow, then have one of you guys fit that component to the machine, all while making sure you don’t get killed while doing it, then we have to bring the Anti-Monitor back to the machine.....” Barry says nodding in the nerd teams direction.

 

“Yes.” Cisco says.

 

“Well it’s something. So who’s going to fit the component?” Oliver asks.

 

“I could do it. I have my suit so I’d be in less danger than anyone else.” Ray says.

 

“No offence Ray but if this battle is as big as we think it’s going to be I think you’d be best fitted to helping us fight.” Kara says.

 

“I’ll do it.” Lena says.

 

“No!” Kara quickly responds.

 

“I can do it. I don’t have powers but I’ve got my brains, I would be one of the best to figure out where to attach this component, and get it done quickly.” Lena says.

 

“No way I’m not letting you put yourself in danger.” Kara says in an authoritative manner.

 

“You are all putting yourself in danger during this fight. Why shouldn’t I be in danger?” Lena retorts.

 

Kara tries to come up with something, but coherent words don’t escape her mouth.

 

“I’ll go with her.” Cisco finally interrupts. “Four eyes are better than two, and this way we can have each other’s backs, literally in this situation.”

 

Barry looks at Kara concerned. Kara’s eyes are watering but she nods silently.

 

“Okay.” Barry says as he nods to Lena and Cisco.

 

“Everyone should get some rest. The Anti-Monitor will not attack tonight. He will regroup and attack some time tomorrow.” The Monitor replies.

 

“How do you know?” Barry asks.

 

“Because I know him...” The Monitor replies.

 

“Okay, we have a big day tomorrow. Everyone get some rest tonight!” Oliver says.

 

“There should be room for everyone here. We probably don’t have enough cushions and definitely don’t have enough beds for everyone so we’ll have to make do.” Barry says.

 

Everyone begins dispersing. Before Barry and Kara can leave Oliver walks over to them.

 

“Hey, once you guys get changed out of your suits you mind meeting me on the roof in 10 minutes?” Oliver says in a calm voice.

 

“Okay.” Barry nods.

 

“Sure.” Kara says.

 

10 minutes later Kara and Barry are walking into the roof of S.T.A.R. Labs. Oliver is already on the roof. Everyone has changed into their normal clothes, with Kara wearing her glasses. Oliver has set up a fire pit with 3 chairs around it. 

 

“A camp fire?” Barry questions Oliver as he walks closer.

 

“Yeah. I thought we could talk here around the fire, while eating these.” Oliver says as he pulls out a bag of marshmallows.

 

“Yes!!!!” Kara says.

 

Barry laughs.

 

“You have any sticks to cook them on?” Barry asks smiling.

 

“Well I got these.” Oliver says as he pulls out 3 arrows.

 

“Of course.” Barry says.

 

Kara laughs.

 

“You mind starting the fire?” Oliver asks Kara.

 

Kara then lowers her glasses and uses her heat vision to start the fire pit up. The three then sit down together and each grab an arrow and a marshmallow and begin roasting them.

 

The three causally talk for a while as they roast and eat several marshmallows, enjoy each other’s company and laughing. Eventually the tone grows serious.

 

“I just wanted to tell both of you that whatever happens tomorrow you are both heroes. Greater heroes than I could ever be. You both inspire people in so many ways, and not just as The Flash and Supergirl but as Barry Allen and Kara Danvers. I feel truly privileged to have know you and to call you my friends.” Oliver says.

 

“Oliver you sell yourself short. You are an incredible hero, and can’t you see that everyone looks up to you. You are our leader. You don’t have any powers and you’ve done so much not just for Star City but for the world and the entire multiverse. You are the person I go to when I need advice about being a hero or being a man. You are an incredible hero both in and out of the hood. And I too feel honoured to call you my friend. You are the greatest man I’ve ever known.” Barry says.

 

“Yeah, I couldn’t have said it better myself. You’re not like us Oliver. You didn’t get powers. You worked hard in difficult situations to earn your skills and you use them to save people. That is inspiring. Even though it took you a while to warm to me, I’m glad you’re my friend.” Kara smiles.

 

There is a brief silence between the three as they reflect on what each other has said.

 

“Anyway, we don’t know what’s going to happen.” Kara says.

 

“We do. The Monitor has seen several outcomes. I die in all of them, in various different ways, it’s a.... certainty.” Oliver says as he looks up at the sky.

 

“We’ll then I’m going with you. Tomorrow is the day I disappear after fighting the Reverse Flash.” Barry says.

 

“That won’t happen.” Oliver says in a manner that no one wants to argue with.

 

“Okay. I don’t want you two both just accepting you are dying. Tomorrow if you’re in a near death situation you don’t give up! You find a way out and kick ass like I know you both can!” Kara’s says in a speech like manner.

 

Oliver and Barry both look up at Kara and chuckle.

 

“Yes M’am.” Barry jests.

 

Oliver nods.

 

There is another silence between the three as they roast a few more marshmallows.

 

“Would you like me to take you to see Felicity?” Barry asks Oliver.

 

Oliver is silent for a moment as he looks at Barry.

 

“No. We said our goodbye. I’m not sure if I’d be focused enough if I had to say goodbye to Felicity and Mia again before tomorrow.” Oliver says with a tear in his eye.

 

Kara and Barry both sigh.

 

There is once again another silence.

 

“Do you have anything you want us to do. If the worst happens?” Kara asks in a gulp.

 

Oliver sighs.

 

“Just promise to protect the remaining multiverse together and be your best selves. Spend time with those you love. Relish in those moments before they are gone. Don’t waste time, jump right in. In our line of work we don’t know what could happen tomorrow. We can’t waste time waiting for something to happen. We have to make it happen.” Oliver says.

 

Barry and Kara both nod at these wise words from Oliver, and contemplate on them.

 

The three spend another hour on the roof eating marshmallows and having a casual chat before they all head back inside to get some sleep for the night. 

 

Oliver and Barry have gone off to their own separate places in S.T.A.R. Labs to sleep. Kara wonders the halls thinking. She is soon shaken from her thoughts by Alex walking up to her.

 

“Hey Kara, I’ve set up a place for us to sleep. It’s a small living quarters room but Wally West has been speeding big mattresses into all the rooms.” Alex says.

 

“Where is he getting those from?” Kara asks in a laugh.

 

“Well I think if we save the multiverse we can be forgiven a few ‘borrowed’ mattresses.” Alex says.

 

“Where are the others?” Kara asks.

 

“James and J’onn are sharing a room next to ours, J’onn insists he doesn’t need a mattress so is just going to sleep on the floor. Nia and Brainy are then next to them. Then Lena is kind of on her own in a room away from everyone else. She of course insisted on setting herself up in a big room, which I think is some sort of lab.” Alex says.

 

Kara laughs.

 

“That sounds like Lena alright.” Kara says.

 

“Yeah. So why don’t you come inside and get some rest. You’re gonna need to sleep before tomorrow. But no kicking me in your sleep!” Alex says.

 

“Errrrrr..... I think I’m going to go talk to Lena. Don’t wait up for me, if you fall asleep I can always float sleep somewhere.” Kara says.

 

“Okay.” Alex nods with a smile.

 

Alex then walks into her room. Kara walks through the corridors and uses her X-Ray vision to find exactly where Lena is, and to see if she’s awake. She finds Lena and sees that of course she is awake.

 

Kara walks to the room Lena is in. The door is shut. Kara knocks on the door before opening it, not waiting for an answer.

 

“Kara!” Lena says with a smile.

 

As soon as Kara enters she can tell this is definitely a lab. There is a table with some stuff on. A white board with some writing on and a computer that had multiple monitors which Lena is hunched over typing away. There’s a big matters that is in the corner of the room.

 

“What are you doing?” Kara asks Lena as she walks over to her.

 

Lena continues typing.

 

“I’m just checking to make sure we didn’t miss anything with this component and make sure that we can’t do anything else or anything better.” Lena says as she continues typing.

 

“Lena.” Kara says as she puts a hand on her shoulder. “You need to stop worrying. You need to get some sleep. You can’t fit that component tomorrow if you end up being half asleep.” Kara’s says.

 

Lena sighs and turns around to face Kara. 

 

Kara is struck back by Lena’s eyes looking at hers she knows tomorrow could be the end. Kara thinks on Oliver’s advice that he gave her and Barry an hour ago. Kara knows she has to do something. 

 

Kara then moves her hand from Lena’s right shoulder to Lena’s right cheek. Lena doesn’t move away and just continues to look at Kara in the eyes.

 

“I know today has been a lot for you, for both of us. But I was speaking to Oliver and he might die tomorrow, in fact we all could. And I don’t want to live with any regrets. I know what you said about destiny. I myself am still processing everything. But I think today has made me realise something. And I have to do it.” Kara says.

 

Kara then leans into Lena still looking her in the eyes as their faces draw closer. Lena doesn’t back away. Those blue eyes staring at those green eyes. Eventually both their eyes close as their lips meet and they kiss. 

 

The kiss is gentle and soft, but it soon progresses and turns into something more. Lena is the first to moan into the kiss. Then Lena introduces some tongue causing Kara to moan in response.

 

The two women continue to kiss for a few minutes, a kiss that has now become passionate. They only break apart briefly for a moment of air.

 

Kara feels like she is on cloud nine and all her troubles and worries about everything just melt away. She wants to live in this moment. She never wants it to end. 

 

Lena is equally enjoying the moment. Finally able to just let go of all her worries and concerns and problems that she has had the last few hours, and days, and months. She is just enjoying kissing her best friend Kara. Her best friend who she had no idea she would think of anything other than a friend until earlier today. 

 

Finally Lena and Kara break apart, both are smiling at one another ear to ear as they rest their foreheads against one another.

 

“That was amazing.” Kara says in almost a whisper.

 

“Indeed it was.” Lena smiles. “Would you stay with me tonight?” 

 

Kara looks slightly taken aback by this.

 

“Oh you don’t have to. I wasn’t implying anything by that.” Lena says embarrassed at how her words must have sounded.

 

Kara stifles Lena’s embarrassment by giving her another kiss which causes another quiet moan to escape Lena’s lips.

 

“I’d love to stay with you. But we need to sleep. I’m really tired.” Kara says. 

 

Lena nods yes in response.

 

Kara leads Lena by the hand to the mattress on the floor. The two women then get down onto the mattress. They lay on their sides with Lena in Kara’s arms, with each other’s heads rest next to one another.

 

“Goodnight Kara.” Lena says as she strokes Kara’s arm warped around her.

 

“Goodnight Lena.” Kara responds with a smile.

 

The two women drift off to sleep.

 

The next morning Kara and Lena are shaken awake by an alarm blaring throughout S.T.A.R. Labs. After about 10 seconds it stops.

 

“Guys we are picking up some big inter dimensional portal activity! The breach will be full formed in about an hours time. Everyone needs to get ready and come to the Cortex.” Cisco’s voice speaks through S.T.A.R. Labs.

 

At this point Kara and Lena are both sitting up, but still next to one another, leaning both their bodies into each other.

 

“I guess we should get moving.” Lena says to Kara.

 

“Yes.” Kara smiles and gives Lena a quick kiss on the forehead. “Besides the alarm that was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time.” 

 

“Me too.” Lena smiles back at Kara.

 

A while later everyone is gathered in the Cortex. As people begin to file in everyone just chats casually to each other. Once everyone arrives Barry, Kara and Oliver move to be in front of everyone.

 

“Listen up!” Oliver says as he silences the room. “We just want to say some things before  we head out today, Barry.” Oliver says as he nods to Barry.

 

“Thanks.” Barry says nodding back to Oliver. “I don’t know what’s going to happen today, but we may have some clues. Some of us may not make it back from this fight. Today I will most likely face the Reverse Flash in a fight where an article from the future, from today, says I will vanish in a ball of light. But no matter what happens to me, it doesn’t matter, as long as we save the multiverse.”

 

There is some nods and mumbled speaking in response to Barry’s words.

 

“And I want to say that we all know how tough this fight is going to be. Most of us have seen with our own eyes what the Anti-Monitor is capable of. But I truly believe together we can beat him, and save the multiverse. Some of you don’t know me well. This here” Kara says as she touches her crest on her suit, “is my families crest. Some people on my Earth mistake it for an S for Supergirl or Superman. But really it represents my family, the house of El’s motto, El mayarah, which means stronger together. All of us are stronger together, no matter if we have powers or not. So today just remember to watch each other’s  backs, and stick together.” 

 

There are some cheers in response to this speech and some more mumbled talking. This lasts for a few seconds before everyone turns their attention to Oliver, who has his head down, looking at the floor.

 

“I.... I’ve been told I’m going to die today. I don’t want to, and I’d prefer it didn’t happen, but if it does I’ll accept it. When I came back home almost 8 years ago the plan was to do everything by myself. But then Digg came along, then Felicity, then Roy, Sara, Barry, Laurel and everyone else. My mission changed. I grew to be a different person. To stand for something different than I thought I would. We all know what we need to do today. Cisco and Lena will fit the component to the Anti-Monitors machine. Our priority is to protect them while they do it. Once that’s done we need to draw the Anti Monitor close to his machine to merge the multiverse. It sounds simple but it won’t be. Like Kara said watch each other’s backs, and prepare for the fight of your lives, this won’t be easy....... and finally.... I just want to say..... looking at all of you in this room..... it’s an honour to know that all of this started with me. I know all of you will continue to be the hero’s you are after today and protect my city, this earth and the entire multiverse.” Oliver says.

 

In response to Oliver’s speech people are nodding their heads and many have tears in their eyes.

 

“Now get ready, and suit up!” Oliver says.

 

Everyone begins to head of in different directions to prepare for the fight to come. Kara walks over to Superman.

 

“Clark, I want you to promise me something.” Kara says with concerned look in her eyes. Superman recognises this.

 

“Of course, what is it?” He asks.

 

“I want you to promise that you won’t put my life above anyone else here. You keep everyone else safe, I’ll worry about myself okay?” 

 

Superman remains silent for a second then nods hesitantly.

 

“Okay, I promise.”

 

Kara then makes her way over to Lena and Alex who are having a conversation with a few other people.

 

“Hey guys, I just want to borrow Alex for a moment.” Kara says.

 

The group all nods or smiles in response and Alex walks a few feet away from the group.

 

“What is it Kara?” Alex asked concerned.

 

“I just made Clark make me a promise, I now need you to make me an even bigger one.” Kara says unable to look her sister in the eyes.

 

“Of course Kara, whatever it is.” Alex responds.

 

“I... I want you to promise me..... that whatever happens today..... you’ll protect Lena. I mean.... if I die today..... you look after her..... please....” Kara says with tears in her eyes.

 

Alex is also silently crying dreading the thought that her sister could die.

 

“Yes... I promise.” Alex sobs as she pulls Kara in for a hug.

 

“Alright everyone we all better start heading to the location. You all know what to do!” Oliver says.

 

Everyone that remains in the Cortex begins to file out of the room to leave S.T.A.R. Labs. Kara doesn’t move, she waits for Lena to walk passed her and begin to leave. Lena and Cisco are one of the last two to leave the room, still talking to one another about what they have to do with their component they have built.

 

As Lena walks past Kara Kara grabs Lena by the arm.

 

“We’ll catch up with you outside okay Cisco?” Kara says as she stops Lena from walking out of the room.

 

Cisco looks back at Lena and Kara and knowingly nods back to them without a word, then leaves the room.

 

Lena turns to Kara. Kara looks nervous.

 

“I don’t know what’s going to happen today Lena. I know that I could die or you could die or we all could die. So I just wanted to do this again.” Kara says.

 

Kara then brings Lena in for a kiss. Lena reciprocates the kiss willingly. The two kiss softly and tenderly for a moment. This isn’t a kiss of passion or lust. This is a kiss from the heart which they savour, both knowing it could be their second and last kiss.

 

Eventually the two break apart from one another. Lena smiles at Kara looking her in the eyes.

 

“If you survive I promise there’ll be more of where that came from.” Lena says now holding Kara’s hand.

 

The two then leave S.T.A.R. Labs and go and join up with the others while not letting go of each other’s hands.

 

30 minutes later all the hero’s are assembled in an open industrial area just outside of Central City where the dimensional breach is supposed to form.

 

“Okay the breach will be fully formed in 30 seconds!” Cisco yells.

 

“Everyone get ready! And good luck!” Oliver yells as he draws his bow.

 

Barry puts on his mask. Supergirl, Superman, Brainy, Digg, Ray Palmer, The Ray and J’onn begin flying in the air above the hero’s.

 

“10 seconds!” Cisco yells.

 

“Here we go.” Barry mutters to himself.

 

“5!”

 

“4!”

 

“3!”

 

“2!”

 

“1!”

 

A huge 50 foot tall and 50 foot wide dimensional breach forms in front of everyone.

 

Suddenly aliens begin pouring through, the same aliens the hero’s had fought on Earth-X and Earth-30. But although these aliens see the hero’s they don’t engage them. Instead they begin to form up into groups, almost as if they were forming military ranks. 

 

Waves upon waves totalling in the hundreds maybe thousands of these aliens pour through. Then finally the Anti-Monitor walks through the breach looking even more threatening than before. He doesn’t even look at the hero’s, as if they are not going to be any problem what so ever. 

 

The breach then closes and in its place a large circular 50 foot by 50 foot device is left in its place. The device itself looks like a hamster wheel but with about 10 feet of computer machinery at the bottom of it.

 

Barry looks towards Cisco.

 

“That looks incredibly similar to the machine Zoom tried to use to destroy the multiverse.” Barry says.

 

“Yes... makes sense... they both are for the same purpose.” Cisco says back to Barry.

 

Finally the Anti-Monitor looks at the hero’s line up opposite his alien forces and just chuckles.

 

The Monitor then steps forward, the Anti-Monitor does the same.

 

The two of them meet in the middle of “no mans land”.

 

“This is how you aim to stop me? Stop inevitability? I’ve seen much better.” The Anti-Monitor says.

 

“Perhaps, but their outward strength isn’t what I choice them for.” The Monitor says in response.

 

The Anti-Monitor then suddenly grabs The Monitor by the throat and squeezes. Blood begins to pour from The Monitors ears and eyes. After a few brief seconds he throws him several feet away into an unconscious perhaps dead heap.

 

Just as Oliver is about to tell everyone to attack a small dimensional breach appears. Running out of it is the Reverse Flash. He runs and stands side by side The Anti-Monitor.

 

The Anti-Monitor looks at him.

 

“Have you done it?” The Anti-Monitor asks.

 

“Yes.” The Reverse Flash says as he holds up a large metal device wrapped around his wrists.

 

“Thawne! What have you done!” Barry yells.

 

Thawne smiles.

 

“Ah Flash. Let’s say I’ve made certain of your downfall.” He smiles then speeds off.

 

Barry runs after Thawne right away. This triggers the aliens to begin running toward the hero’s. The hero’s do the same, and the fighting begins. The only person not fighting apart from Cisco and Lena is the Anti-Monitor who begins walking towards the large machine  completely unconcerned by the battle.

 

Even before the Anti-Monitor does anything the machine begins to light up red. The Earth begins to shake and the sky turns red.

 

Everyone begins fighting left and right. Oliver is leading the way giving the fight of his life, firing his arrows as fast as he can. Meanwhile Kara and Superman along with Alex, Renee, Dinah, Ralph and Nia are escorting Lena and Cisco to the Anti-Monitor's machine.

 

At the same time Barry is running about the battle field chasing after the Reverse Flash. Oliver manages to land an Arrow in one of Thawne legs causing him to stumble and fall down. But he quickly pulls the arrow out. But before he can run away Batwoman and Sara Lance pounce on him, fighting him with their fists. The only problem for them is that although they are both significantly better fighters than Thawne, Thawne has far too much time to react to the blows using his speed. He is therefore soon able to avoid several punches then at the same time use his speed to super punch Sara and Batwoman with his left and right hands, causing them both to go flying off in opposite directions. But before Thawne can get his bearings again Oliver is on him. Oliver lands several blows surprising Thawne. Thawne and Oliver continue to fight, it seems that Oliver is winning, that is until Thawne is able to regain his composure and use his speed to phase through Oliver and then grab him by the throat.

 

“You didn’t think you could beat me did you?” Thawne chuckles at a choking Oliver.

 

“No, but they can!” Oliver coughs.

 

Suddenly both Flash and Supergirl come running up to Thawne and punch him in his chest and head, sending him flying, and freeing Oliver.

 

“I’ve got to get back to Lena and Cisco.” Kara says to Oliver and Barry before flying off.

 

Oliver recovers and immediately continues to fight aliens that are coming over to him. Barry runs after Thawne again. Everyone else is also back on their feet fighting the aliens.

 

Barry approaches Thawne who is on his knees. He spits out blood from his mouth.

 

“It’s over Thawne! Now tell me what you’ve done!” Barry yells.

 

“Oh if I’ve taught you anything. It’s that it’s never over.” Thawne says getting up then speeding away, Barry follows.

 

Meanwhile the group protecting Lena and Cisco have almost made it to the device. The Anti-Monitor has begun using his powers and the world has begun shaking even more violently as the purple light shoots from his hands. But then for the first time the Anti-Monitor seems to take notice of the battle and looks displeased by the approaching hero’s. He walks toward them, ceasing his powers, but  this doesn't slow down how violent the Earth is shaking, nor does it dim the glow of the light emitting from the machine. Superman and Supergirl both land down side by side in front of the Anti-Monitor, blocking his path to the group.

 

“Out of my way.” He says attempting to push the two Supers aside with his strength. Neither of them budge even a millimetre. This surprises the Anti-Monitor.

 

“I don’t think so.” Kara says.

 

Supergirl and Superman both then land a timed punch into the Anti-Monitors chest sending him flying off towards his aliens forces.

 

“We’ll keep him busy! You fix the component to this machine!” Kara yells to Cisco and Lena before flying off after the Anti-Monitor with Superman.

 

The Anti-Monitor lands on top of several members of his aliens army, crushing them in the process. The two supers are soon on top of him and the Anti-Monitor begins to use the aliens as fodder to throw in the supers direction. But of course the aliens just bounce off the two Kryptonians as they walk towards the Anti-Monitor.

 

Cisco and Lena have now made it to the machine and are frantically searching for where they need to attach their component. The remainder of the group that escorted them are fighting off a wave of aliens that has made an increased effort to get towards them.

 

“You guys found where you need to attach it yet?” Alex yells as she fights off incoming aliens.

 

“No! This could take a while there’s a lot of area to cover!” Cisco yells back.

 

“Okay well do it!” Ralph says as he stretches his arms out to be several feet long and swats several aliens away at once.

 

“We’ll try!” Lena yells.

 

Barry is continuing to chase the Reverse Flash. But it has now become clear to Thawne that he cannot out run Barry. So as they speed through the battle field the two speedsters exchange blows with one another, before running off again. 

 

Oliver is continuing to fight off wave after wave of aliens, while also saving several of the other hero’s who begin to become overwhelmed. He then begins to fight his way through the aliens and head towards the machine.

 

Supergirl and Superman are engaged in a full fight with the Anti-Monitor. But it is more of the two of them just tossing him around with their constant barrage of punches. Eventually the Anti-Monitor yells throwing both his hands toward his sides and the purple light briefly appears from his hands. Doing this sends out a small shock wave which knocks the two supers back a few feet. They both quickly regain their balance and then go in for more punches. But this time The Anti-Monitor catches both their fists with the palms of his hands, stopping them entirely. An evil smile then appears on his face. The two Kryptonians begin screaming as he begins to crush their hands in his palms. After a few seconds Kara uses her laser vision and Superman uses his freeze breath which causes the Anti-Monitor to release both of them from his grip.

 

Back at the machine Cisco and Lena have now climbed on top of the 10 feet of computers that are below the massive hamster wheel looking part of the machine.

 

“Got it!” Lena yells towards Cisco, bringing his attention towards her.

 

Lena is motioning towards a panel that she had found which is where they can attach their component. They both then begin to remove the door to the panel as quick as possible. The fighting continues amongst the group that stand now below them, with their backs almost against the massive machine. Everyone has noticed that the light from the machine is getting larger and larger and brighter and brighter, now beaming up into the sky. While the Earth shakes have become even more violent.

 

Barry meanwhile continues his fight with the Reverse Flash. Then finally is able to dodge every single one to Thawnes punches by running as fast as he possibly can. Then at the same time he lands a punch of Thawnes back which sends him flying. This time Barry is quickly after Thawne and on top of him with his forearm to Thawne’s neck before he can get up.

 

“Now you're gonna tell me what you’ve done!” Barry says with anger in his voice.

 

Thawne smiles looking up at Barry.

 

“Of course I will. I’ve made sure The Flash disappears in this Crisis.” Thawne says.

 

Meanwhile Supergirl and Superman are now in a tough fight The Anti-Monitor seems to be able to fight both of them off now. They are almost in a stalemate. The only advantage is that there are two of the Kryptonians and only one of the Anti-Monitor, so the super cousins are winning the fight.

 

Suddenly several yells come from one side of the battle. A group of the hero’s fighting the aliens are being overwhelmed and look on the verge of death.

 

Kara nods to Superman.

 

“I’ve got this. Go save them!” 

 

Superman hesitates but then nods and flies off to help the others.

 

The Anti-Monitor now has another evil smile across his face. 

 

Supergirl and the Anti-Monitor now begin to exchange constant blows all over each other’s body. While at the same time he is leading the fight back towards the machine.

 

Oliver is continuing to fight his way through the aliens to the machine. He is not that far behind Kara fighting the Anti-Monitor.

 

Suddenly Barry’s voice comes over coms.

 

“Guys! I’ve got a way to stop this!” Barry says.

 

“What is it Barry?” Oliver asks.

 

“Thawne made a device which harnesses speed to power the machine.” Barry continues.

 

“Okay...” Oliver replies.

 

“The problem is that it’s not the only thing powering the machine. The Anti-Monitor's powers are also doing that, this just increases the power, speeding up the process.”

 

“Barry I’m not hearing your solution here!” Oliver yells as he fights off more aliens.

 

“I can attach the device to my wrist and then run Mach 15... it will send too much power to the machine... destroying it...” Barry finishes.

 

“You can run that fast?” Oliver asks.

 

“I think so...” Barry says.

 

“Barry you’ve never run that fast, and if you do you’ll die! Your body won’t be able to handle those speeds!” Cisco says into coms momentarily stopping fitting the component to the machine.

 

“I know. I’ll disappear into a ball of light...” Barry says.

 

“Like the article...” Cisco says in a sort of surprised voice.

 

“Yes.” Barry says.

 

“No Barry! You’re not doing that!” Oliver yells.

 

“I’m sorry Oliver. I’ve got to try. It’s been a pleasure working with all of you.” Barry says as he attaches Thawnes' device to his wrist and begins running. His coms then disconnect.

 

“No!!” Oliver yells.

 

Kara and The Anti-Monitor are now fighting very close to the machine. Kara is now bleeding on her face. The Anti-Monitor is gaining the upper hand and almost brutalising her. Finally he hits her with a punch that causes Supergirl to fall to her knees. But instead of finishing her off the Anti-Monitor jumps on top of the part of the machine Lena and Cisco are working on. He then grabs Lena by the throat.

 

Kara on her knees looks up in a bloody mess.

 

“No!!!!” Kara screams summoning every last bit of her energy to shoot up and fly straight toward the Anti-Monitor, flying straight into him, causing him to drop Lena while himself and Kara go flying several feet away from the machine again.

 

The Anti-Monitor is the first of the two to get back to his feet.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” He yells then begins pummelling Kara. More blood appears on Kara with every hit.

 

“No!!!” Alex screams.

 

“Finished!!!” Cisco and Lena both scream as they jump off of the machine and join the others who were fighting below them. 

 

Lena only then notices the Anti-Monitor pummelling Kara. She can’t even let out a scream she begins to black out.

 

The Anti-Monitor hits Kara with punch after punch after punch. Kara is too weak to even try and avoid the punches. She is just taking them all in, like a rag doll.

 

The Anti-Monitor then picks up Kara’s almost lifeless body above his head. But before he can do anything further several arrow shoot him. One landing in each of his exposed arms, one landing in a gap in his armour on his chest and one damaging one of  the wires on his helmet. He then drops Kara and begins to stumble backward, back closer to the machine.

 

Oliver continues to walk closer and closer to the Anti-Monitor firing arrows faster than he has ever done before. This continues to cause the Anti-Monitor to stumble backwards.

 

Meanwhile Barry is running and has almost reached Mach 15 he’s screaming.

 

Oliver runs out of arrows but then runs at The Anti-Monitor with his bow in hand ready to use as a weapon. The Anti-Monitor continues to stumble back almost as close to the machine as they need him. Oliver then tackles the Anti-Monitor pushing him back. The Anti-Monitor throws a punch and this time Oliver catches it in his hand. The Anti-Monitor now looks shocked and fearful.

 

“How are you doing this....?” The Anti-Monitor grumbles.

 

“Strength of will! Something you’ll never have!” Oliver yells as he begins landing blow after blow onto the Anti-Monitor.

 

The Anti-Monitor is able to land a few blows in response, but most of them Oliver is able to deflect with his bow.

 

Lena has now run over to Kara who is still laying in a heap on the ground.

 

“Kara!!” Lena yells as she runs over to her falling to her knees next to the Kryptonian with tears in her eyes. “Don’t you dare die!!! Not now!!!! Not after everything!!!”

 

Kara is able to let out a small unrecognisable groan in response as Lena takes Kara’s head into her lap.

 

Oliver is continuing to fight the Anti-Monitor. But then the Anti-Monitor snaps Oliver’s bow in half. He is then able to start to gain the upper hand on Oliver sending Oliver back a few feet, moving them away from the machine. Oliver soon falls to his knees bleeding from the moth and nose. The Anti-Monitor stands above him.

 

“Get up!” The Anti-Monitor yells.

 

Oliver looks up at the Anti-Monitor spits out the blood from his mouth and then stands to his feet. Oliver then yells as he runs toward the Anti-Monitor and spear tackles him, sending them both several feet back toward the machine. In fact they both end up hitting the machine itself. 

 

As this happens The Anti-Monitor begins to scream with Oliver on top of him. His purple light is once again coming from his hands and the Earth shakes even more violently. The light from the machine then turns yellow and explodes. This sends out a shock wave that goes on for miles and miles. But nothing is destroyed apart from the machine itself and the alien army.

 

The Earth then stops shaking. Barry slows down and runs back to everyone. 

 

There is silence amongst the hero’s as they look toward each other.

 

“Did we do it?” Cisco asks.

 

Suddenly The Monitor appears from nowhere.

 

“Yes you did.” 

 

“I thought you were dead.” Barry says.

 

“I was, or dying. But balanced has been achieved, my counter part has died in my place.” The Monitor responds.

 

The hero’s then look towards where the Anti-Monitor is laying, lifeless. But then see a lifeless Oliver laying on top of him.

 

“Oliver.” Barry says running over toward him.

 

Barry pulls Oliver off the Anti-Monitor moving him onto his back. Oliver looks at Barry but is breathing heavily with blood pouring out his mouth, nose and body.

 

“Oliver no!” Barry says falling to his knees in a snob.

 

Kara is able to hear Barry and pulls herself with all her remaining energy to her feet.

 

“Kara you need to sit down.” Lena almost begs.

 

Kara walks towards Oliver and Barry and looks back at Lena.

 

“I need to see him.” she says with sad eyes.

 

Lena doesn’t argue and nods in response.

 

Kara eventually makes her way over to Oliver and Barry and falls to her knees next to Barry, sitting over Oliver.

 

“We did it....” Oliver coughs.

 

“No... you did.” Kara sobs. “You saved the multiverse.”

 

Oliver is now coughing and wheezing, everyone understands that he is dying. Digg, Roy, Renee, Dinah, Sara and Laurel all come rushing towards Oliver looking down at his dying body, with Kara and Barry sitting over him. Kara moves to grab one of Oliver's hands while Barry grabs the other both openly crying. Sara is the next to drop to her knees next to Oliver.

  
"Ollie." Sara weeps.

 

Oliver coughs and looks up at Sara but doesn't say a word. Sara is unsure if it's because Oliver can't speak or he cannot find any words to say to her.

 

Barry and Kara continue to cry heavily.

 

"You can save him! Do it!!" Barry yells now looking up at The Monitor standing over them.

 

"I cannot, a deal was made. His sacrifice saved the multiverse. I'm sorry. I do not have the power to prevent a death of this magnitude." The Monitor says.

 

  
"There must be something we can do!" Kara says still crying.

 

  
"There is something..." The Monitor begins. "I can take him to a new parallel dimension that has been created in the multiverse in place of where the sixth Earth would have been. He will be able to survive there, but he will never be able to return."

 

Barry and Kara both look around at the other heroes looking for someone to provide them with an answer. They know they need to save Oliver, Oliver doesn't deserve death to be the end of his story. But Kara and Barry know that Felicity should be the one to make this decision not them. Digg then steps forward and gets on his knees next to Oliver, looking him in the eyes. The coughing from Oliver has slowed. Kara can hear that his heartbeat has also slowed down, she knows there isn't long now.

 

"Oliver this isn't a decision we can make for you. Do you want to do it?" Digg asks.

 

Oliver coughs and groans in response, no one can distinguish whether this was a yes or a no.

 

"One day you will be able to see your wife again. She will join you in the future, once she has fulfilled her promise to you." The Monitor says to Oliver.

 

Oliver coughs again spitting out more blood and looks around at all of the heroes standing and sitting over him. He then nods yes in agreement.

 

The Monitor nods in response and creates a dimensional portal. Barry and Kara help Oliver up to his feet, holding Oliver up by putting his arm around each one of them. They then walk him over to The Monitor closer to the portal. 

 

Oliver is handed off to The Monitor. The Monitor supports his weight and keeps Oliver on his feet. Oliver then takes one final look around at everyone.

 

"Goodbye. Keep everyone safe. I'll miss you all." Oliver says. He then nods to The Monitor and goes through the portal with him. Everyone left is openly crying. 

 

Later the hero's and their families are standing over Oliver's grave in Star City next to his mother and fathers. it is of course just a head stone, as there is no body to bury.

 

"Felicity cannot bring herself to be here, so she asked me to give the eulogy." Barry begins. "Oliver Queen was many things throughout his life. A son. A playboy. A spoilt rich kid. A prisoner. A survivor. A brother. A husband. A friend and a father. But most importantly Oliver was a hero. I think I can speak for everyone here when I say Oliver was a hero that we all inspire to be. He had no powers but that didn't stop him from fighting, even against incredible odds. I will miss Oliver dearly. All of us and this city and this world, this entire multiverse owes Oliver a debt that can never be repaid. He was the vigilante, the hood, the arrow, the green arrow, THE HERO, and he will never be forgotten, and none of us will forget what he did for us."

 

Everyone is weeping. Barry then is the first to lay a red rose on the ground on top of Oliver's grave followed by Iris. All of the heroes then begin to lay a single rose one after the other. The roses quickly pile up really showing the impact that Oliver has had on all of these heroes lives. Kara and Lena walk hand in hand up to the grave. Kara lets go of Lena's hand and drops a rose onto Oliver's grave. Kara then looks at the head stone.

 

"You're my hero Oliver Queen." Kara mutters to herself then walks away.

 

Lena then places her rose on Oliver's grave.

 

"Thank you for saving her, I owe you everything. I promise I'll protect her." Lena says quietly with tears in her eyes. 

 

 


	7. An Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter is not “cannon” to my story, this is an alternate ending that I came up with, that happens if Crisis ends in a slightly different manner. Just a warning this chapter is sad, I wrote it for all you sadists out there....

The battle to fight the Anti-Monitor is continuing. Kara is laying half dead on the ground with her head in Lena’s lap. Lena is stroking her face gently crying.

 

“I love you, please don’t go.” Lena snobs.

 

Kara looks up at Lena. She feels Lena’s tears falling onto her face.

 

“I love you too. Kiss me.” Kara says in a weak voice.

 

Lena leans her head down to Kara and kisses the girl of steel. Their kiss is gentle but also passionate. Somehow Kara manages to put just as much effort into the kiss as Lena, despite being half dead. The two women continue to kiss.

 

Oliver is fighting the Anti-Monitor and finally spear tackles him sending them both flying towards the machine. Purple light briefly comes from the Anti-Monitors hands as he screams. The Earth shakes even more violently, then the light from the machine turns yellow and explodes, sending out shockwaves for miles upon miles.

 

As this happens Lena disappears. The light from the shockwave has healed Kara completely so she gets up in a shock, searching for Lena.

 

“Where’s Lena?!!! Lena!!!” Kara yells.

 

Kara then sees Barry standing over a dying Oliver and runs over to him. The heroes say their final goodbyes to Oliver as The Monitor takes him to the new dimension.

 

When The Monitor returns a few moments later Kara confronts him.

 

“What happened to Lena! Where did she go!” Kara yells.

 

The Monitor looks down at Kara with pity and sorrow in his eyes.

 

“When the Earths merged together so did the people from those Earths. The Lena you knew has unfortunately being effected by this merge, when you return to your Earth Lena will exist, but she may be different than before.” The Monitor explains.

 

After Oliver’s funeral Team Supergirl return to their Earth, now known as Earth-5. Kara wastes no time and heads straight for L-Corp to find Lena.

 

When she arrives at L-Corp she is not ushered into Lena’s office like she had been before. This concerns Kara but she thinks that maybe this is because Lena changed this policy while she was mad at her, after she found out she was Supergirl.

 

Kara then forces her way through the security and heads up to Lena’s office. Once she arrives at Lena’s floor she is met by Eve. Kara is taken aback by this.

 

“Eve?!?” Kara says with anger in her voice.

 

Eve looks up in shock at Kara.

 

“Yes? Do I know you?” Eve asks.

 

“It’s Kara!” Kara says agitatedly.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t know you. The world is a different place than it was yesterday. I’m sorry that you clearly know me and I don’t know you.” Eve smiles trying to apologise. “Perhaps we can get to know each other in the future?”

 

“Erm... well I’m here to see Lena...” Kara says not wanting to respond to Eve’s attempt to become her friend.

 

“Oh, do you have an appointment?” Eve asks.

 

“No! Lena’s my best friend! I just want to see her!” Kara says.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Lena might be different too. This must be difficult for you. I’ll just see if Ms Luthor is available.” Eve responds then presses the intercom to Lena’s office. “Hi Ms Luthor someone is here to see you, she says she is your best friend, obviously not you, but a version of you was her best friend, her name is...” Eve trails off.

 

“Kara Danvers.” Kara says trying to hold back tears from the fact the woman she considered her best friend, and only finally realised was the love of her life might be gone entirely.

 

“Okay Miss Danvers Ms Luthor will see you now.” Eve says snapping Kara from her thoughts.

 

Kara gulps and walks through the doors to Lena’s office.

 

When Kara enters Lena is sitting behind her desk. Everything looks the same. Lena looks the same. Lena is typing away at her computer. As Kara walks deeper into the room Lena finally looks up at Kara. Lena stays seated behind her desk, not getting up to great Kara.

 

“Miss Danvers. I apologise for this awkward situation. I understand you were friends with a Lena before the Earths were merged. Unfortunately I don’t divulge in friendships. I am Lena Luthor, genius, I have no time or patients for friends. I understand you are an employee at the company Catco media which I now own, that is the only reason I’m allowing this meeting.” Lena says coldly.

 

Kara is taken back by this response. Her heart shatters into millions of pieces but she stops herself from crying.

 

“Okay then...” Kara says weakly. 

 

Lena doesn’t even acknowledge Kara any more and goes back to typing on her computer. Kara then goes to leave the room, knowing she needs to get out of there or face breaking down in tears in front of this Lena. She is then interrupted by Lena’s voice.

 

“Oh and Miss Danvers just so you are aware I will be implementing new policies. Catco will no longer be permitted by me to write articles about Supergirl. The only article you may write about her is when she is dead, after I have killed her and shown the kryptonian she was a fraud and no match for a Luthor.” Lena says with pure hatred in her voice.

 

Kara doesn’t even try to respond and runs out of Lena’s office and heads for the elevator. Once the elevator doors shut Kara bursts into tears. Kara’s whole world is different. Her best friend was now her arch enemy. Kara wanted this to all be a bad dream, but it wasn’t. Kara wished Oliver never sacrificed himself. If this was the new world she had to live in, she would have rather died at the Anti-Monitors hands.


	8. Destiny's Puppet

Kara and her friends and family returned to her Earth, now known as Earth-5. They had Lex Luthor in tow. Clark had made sure the metal collar remained around Lex Luthor neck. J’onn had decided to erase the Crisis events and Kara’s secret identity from Lex’s memory. Then finally Alex had decided that she would arrange for Lex to be held at a DEO designated prison so that it would be far more difficult for Lex to bribe and/or threaten his way out. 

 

After returning everyone was exhausted, as although they’d all got some sleep, they didn’t get anywhere near enough. So this meant instead of Kara and Lena having a much needed discussion they both went to their respective homes to fall asleep. Kara thought about asking Lena to come sleep with her, in her bed, at her apartment. But Kara quickly realised that Lena was probably going to be more comfortable in her own apartment and they both needed to sleep. But Kara did make a note in her mind that her and Lena needed to have a long talk about them and what they were going to do going forward. But for now both of them needed a good nights rest.

 

The next morning Kara woke up just after 9 am. Kara gets up and turns on the news and begins to use her super hearing to check if anyone needs Supergirl's help. Thankfully nothing required her attention at this moment. It wasn’t that Kara didn’t want to help people, it was that she was still pretty tired from the previous days fight, while also still being emotionally drained from the Lena situation and Oliver’s "death". 

 

As Kara’s thoughts dwindled on the events of the previous few days Kara took in a deep breath. Kara realises that everything was finally hitting her all at once, all her emotions. Kara was crying because she was sad Oliver had died, but she was also smiling because she was happy Lena and her had kissed. 

 

Kara sits on her couch riding her emotional wave for a few hours. She couldn’t bring herself out of this until there was a knock at her door. 

 

Kara looks over and saw with her x-ray vision Alex was standing there with food in hand. Kara slowly walks over and opens up the door and greets her sister.

 

“Hey Alex.” Kara says trying to force a happy smile. Kara wasn’t happy.

 

Alex didn’t have to even ask anything, she knew from Kara’s face her sister was hurting. So Alex did the only thing she thought of and wraps her arms around Kara and hugs her tightly. In response to this Kara cries into the side of Alex’s neck as she hugs her sister back.

 

A while later the two sisters have moved onto the couch. Alex has laid out the Chinese food she had brought for lunch. For a while the two just eat in silence. Alex knows Kara needs some time before she will feel comfortable to talk, so the best thing she can do is just sit there and keep her sister company.

 

Eventually once the two sisters finish their food in silence Kara speaks.

 

“I have so many emotions all gushing through me Alex, it all kind of just hit me this morning.” 

 

“I know. You know you can tell me. You might feel better. Or maybe not. But at least you might be able to start processing them if you get them out in the open.” Alex says in a soothing manner.

 

“I just have so many emotions which are opposite of one another. I’m both sad and happy. I’ve never felt this way before. I’m happy because I feel me and Lena finally moved somewhere and she isn’t mad at me any more and I think we ummm.....” Kara trails off.

 

“Go on Kara, you can tell me.” Alex says placing a hand on Kara’s arm.

 

“I think we can be something more..... I mean until Jorrick told us of our future or his future or whatever time lines future, I didn’t think of Lena in any way other than a friend that I desperately wanted to get back into my life.... but.... once he told me.... I looked at Lena and.... oh my she’s beautiful.... I just feel weird whenever I look at her.” 

 

“That’s okay Kara. But you should talk about this with Lena, maybe she feels the same.” Alex advises.

 

“I think she does.... that night in S.T.A.R. Labs I slept with Lena....”

 

“WHAT?!?!” Alex interrupts shocked.

 

“No, No! Not like that! I came to talk to Lena about everything and how I felt. We then kissed. Then we slept in each other’s arms. It was nice.... We kissed again before the fight...” 

 

“Oh Wow Kara. You seriously have to talk to Lena.” 

 

“I know but now with all my other emotions I’ve started to worry. Like what if she only felt that way because it was like a heat of the moment thing and it was just because we all might die... what if it wasn’t real....” Kara trails off.

 

“Kara, look you told me Jorrick mentioned that you and Lena are soulmates or whatever. Don’t you think that means something?” Alex says. “Anyway all this can be resolved one way or another just by talking to Lena.”

 

“I know but that isn’t my only emotional problem at the moment Alex!” Kara snaps.

 

Alex is surprised by Kara’s tone, her sister rarely ever has that tone with anyone, even more rare is it when it’s directed at her. Alex doesn’t say anything as she thinks she knows why Kara feels that way, so she decides to let her speak on her own terms.

 

“Sorry.” Kara says after a brief silence. “I’m just sad because of Oliver. He died. I mean I’ve lost people before in my life, people I was closer to than Oliver, but I’ve never lost someone who was fighting by my side for years...”

 

“I know Kara. Losing someone you’ve known for a long time and you’ve fought with and respect who is also your friend, it’s horrible.” Alex says.

 

“Yeah it is. But that’s not all of it. I feel guilty that he’s dead.” Kara says. Alex begins to open her mouth but Kara cuts her off. “I know what you are going to say. You are going to say I have survivors guilt and it’s totally normal. Yes I know that. But in most of those survivor guilt situations those people didn’t actually die instead of them. I know for a fact Oliver died instead of me and Barry. He left behind his two children and Felicity and all his other friends and.... Oh I feel sooo guilty Alex.” Kara finishes breaking into a sob again.

 

Alex brings her sister in for a hug again.

 

“You’re right Kara, Oliver did make a deal and he agreed to die for you and Barry. But that shouldn’t make you guilty. He made that decision and from what I could tell he would have done it again in a heartbeat if he knew the outcome. You shouldn’t feel guilty for that. But we both know that he’s not really dead. He’s basically in heaven, or wherever The Monitor took him, he’ll see his wife again one day, and who knows maybe some other people as well.” Alex says.

 

Kara sighs and wipes away her tears.

 

“But what you should also think about, and I hope this comforts you. Every person you save for the rest of your life has also been saved by Oliver. Yes, he saved everyone by saving the multiverse. But he saved you, so anyone you save he saves because he chose to save your life.” Alex says.

 

Kara sighs once again. The thought that Oliver’s impact will be part of her for the rest of her life comforts Kara.

 

“Thank you Alex, that helped.” Kara says as she brings her sister in for a hug.

 

“Anytime.” Alex replies. “I’ve got to go and check on the DEO. But I’ll talk to you later.” Alex says smiling.

 

Alex gets up and eventually after a few more hugs leaves Kara's apartment.

 

Once Alex is gone Kara goes to find her phone. She can’t put it off any longer she needs to talk to Lena. 

 

** Kara: Hey, do you have time to talk today? I think we should. But not at your office, as I presume you’re already working. My place or yours? **

 

Kara waits a few minutes and eventually sees the text has been read. 10 minutes later Lena still hasn’t replied.

 

** Kara: Please.... I really want to see you. **

 

A few seconds later the text is read.

 

** Lena: Kara. I’m still processing everything that happened. I’m not at work, I couldn’t even go to work today. I need some time. We can talk in a few days. **

 

Kara’s heart does sink at the thought of not seeing Lena for a few days.

 

** Kara: I’m still processing too. Alex came and spoke to me, it helped. Maybe we can process together???  **

 

Once again the text goes read and there is no response. 10 minutes pass still no response. Kara begins to get all paranoid thoughts in her mind. To preoccupy herself Kara decides to take a quick shower and get dressed for the rest of the day. After another 20 minutes with no response Kara begins to write out another text to Lena.

 

** Kara: If you need space I get that. I’ll leave you alone. I’d just..... **

 

But before Kara can finish typing it out she gets a text from Lena.

 

** Lena: You can come over. Balcony door is unlocked. **

 

Reading this text makes Kara incredibly happy and then nervous. But that doesn’t stop her. Kara quickly changes into her Supergirl suit and flies to Lena’s apartment. She lands on her balcony and changes back into her normal Kara clothes.

 

As Kara opens the balcony door she searches for Lena using her x-ray vision and her super hearing. She eventually discovers that Lena is in her bedroom with a glass full of something in her hand.

 

“Lena.....” Kara calls out to make her presence known.

 

Kara sees Lena sigh in response to Kara calling out.

 

“I’m in here!” Lena responds in a rather downbeat tone.

 

Kara makes her way into Lena’s bedroom. Upon entering Kara sees Lena sitting on her bed with a glass full of scotch in her hand. Lena has the glass up near her face as if she is about to drink it, but none of it has been drunk. It’s still a very full glass, especially for scotch. 

 

“Oh Lena you’re drinking...” Kara says with sorrow in her voice.

 

Lena looks up at Kara for the first time.

 

“No... I want to... but I can’t seem to actually drink it....” Lena says quietly.

 

Kara approaches the bed.

 

“May I come sit next to you?” Kara asks nervously.

 

Lena nods in response.

 

Kara gets onto the bed and sits right next to Lena. The two women look at each other. After a few moments Kara decides to take the drink from Lena’s hand and place it on the night stand. Kara then turns back to Lena who is still looking at her.

 

“What’s going through your head Lena?” Kara asks.

 

Lena sighs.

 

“A lot really. I’m not very good with drastic unexpected changes, especially when emotions are involved.... so the last few days have been difficult...” Lena says.

 

“I know. They’ve been difficult for me too. I feel so many conflicting emotions about everything that happened.” Kara admits.

 

“I understand, I sort of feel that way too. But....I think we should talk about us.... the two of us..... moving forward..... and what we learnt about our supposed futures...” Lena says.

 

“Yes Okay...” Kara says then sighs. Lena attempts to speak but Kara stops her with a hand. “Let me speak first please.” 

 

Lena nods yes in response.

 

“I know what you said about not letting knowing the future define the future and I understand. But the truth is until Jorrick told us we were.... are soul mates I’d never thought of you in any way other than my best friend. But in that moment when Jorrick told us I looked at you and my stomach felt funny and my heart started beating so fast and I realised how beautiful you are. I realised I’m totally in love with you.”

 

There is silence for a few seconds. Lena doesn’t let any emotions show on her face.

 

“I know we kissed and I know maybe what happened over there may have just been heat of the moment, but it wasn’t for me. I love you. I want to be with you. And not because of the future, but because of how I feel.” Kara says.

 

Lena remains completely still not moving a muscle, it’s as if she’s frozen. Kara thinks Lena might have just been in shock and froze up, that is until a tear drop falls down Lena’s cheek.

 

Lena then leans into Kara and kisses her softly. It’s just a short kiss. But Lena only backs out a few inches from the kiss and looks Kara in the eyes, with her hands on Kara’s cheeks.

 

“I have a lot of stuff still to process. But what I do know is I love you too. I’m not going to just accept that the future is going to come to pass with us having children and being soulmates and everything. But I would love to be with you, live in the moment, then see where everything goes from there. Is that okay?” Lena asks.

 

Kara nods with tears in her eyes now and then pulls Lena back in for the kiss. This kiss starts off gentle but quickly turns incredibly passionate as tongues begin to explore one another's mouths. Soon the two women are going beyond the kiss and begin ripping each other's clothes off, all the while still kissing. This proceeds until both women are entirely naked which is when they take things to the next level.

* * *

 

A few years later Kara and Lena are happily married. They decide to take the name Luthor-Danvers, even though Lena had begged Kara to just keep her own name as she didn’t want Kara to be associated with the Luthor name. Kara had told her that was silly and she actually found it rather ironic that she - Supergirl was now a Luthor. Then at the same time Kara pointed out while her official Earth name may read Kara Luthor-Danvers her real name was and always will be Kara Zor-El or maybe now Kara Zor-El-Luthor.

 

Surprisingly it was Kara that actually proposed to Lena. It wasn’t any big spectacle or anything, in fact it was very ordinary and totally unexpected by Lena, although that didn’t make it any less incredible. Kara literally proposed one day by unexpectedly walking into Lena’s office only a few hours after they had lunch together, then going up to Lena taking her in a passionate kiss.

 

“I love you so much Lena. I hate being away from you. I wanted to do this here because this is the room where I first met you.... well technically it was the hall out there... but umm.... this is the room I first talked to you with Clark.....” Kara said. Lena let Kara continue to mumble unsure where Kara was going. “It was also the room I was in when I realised I loved you. So um.... basically... oh I’ve messed this up.... I rehearsed this in my head and oh....”

 

Lena put a hand either side of Kara’s shoulders.

 

“Breath Kara” Lena said reassuringly.

 

Kara took a deep breath.

 

“Willyoumarryme.” Kara spat out in one nervous word.

 

Lena was shocked. Not becuase she didn’t want to marry Kara, and not from the idea Kara actually wanted to marry her, but from the fact Kara had actually had the nerve to ask her.

 

Lena burst into tears.

 

“Yes. Yes. Yes. A billion times yes.” Lena said between tears. She then brought Kara in for a hug and kissed her passionately.

 

“Isn’t the phrase usually a million times yes?” Kara said cheekily between kisses.

 

“Maybe, but I’m a billionaire so I get to say billion.” Lena jested back as she continued to kiss Kara.

 

“I umm don’t have a ring.... oh I could have got down on one knee... oh I’m stupid.... I could have done this better.... it was just..... Oh...” Kara said the looked down at her feet.

 

“It was perfect. I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” Lena said as she raised Kara’s chin back up so she was looking at Lena in the eyes. “And as for a ring....”

 

Lena then got a key that was on her desk and used it to open a locked draw. Out of the desk she pulled a lead lined ring box. Lena then got on one knee and opened the ring. It revealed a massive diamond ring, it must have cost Lena at least $100,000.

 

“Kara Danvers, I was planning a big romantic way to ask you this, but you beat me to the punch, and you made it even more amazing than imaginable. Will you marry me?” Lena asked.

 

Kara giggled.

 

“Sorry I just got engaged a few seconds ago.” Kara joked. There was then a brief silence. “But of course yes. I love you.” Kara said.

 

Lena got off of one knee and placed the ring on Kara’s finger and the two women then kissed again.

 

After a few minutes Kara broke the kiss.

 

“You know I’m literally never going to be able to wear this right? I mean Supergirl can’t go around wearing this massive wedding ring. And Kara Danvers is going to be too nervous to lose or damage it.” Kara said.

 

Lena smiled in response.

 

“That’s okay. I thought you’d say that. I might have got a bit carried away with the size of the ring. You can just wear it on special occasions..” Lena said then kissed Kara. “Like our wedding day..... our honey moon.... our anniversaries.... and other special occasions.” Lena said as she kissed Kara with each suggestion.

* * *

 

Kara and Lena were married in a small ceremony on the beach in Midvale which was conducted by Brainy, which made it all the more special, and hilarious. J’onn walked both Lena and Kara down the isle in place of both women’s ‘departed’ fathers. The other people in attendance were Alex, Kelly, Nia, Eliza, Clark, Lois, Sam, Ruby, Alura, Barry and Iris. 

 

On that day Kara dressed in a traditional white wedding dress that flowed to the floor. Of course she had her Supergirl suit on underneath. Lena dressed in a 3 piece navy suit which she made look incredibly sexy and feminine.

 

Kara and Lena both swore that for a brief moment off in the distance they saw a man who looked very similar to Jorrick who they had met a few years ago. And stood beside him was a young man and a young woman who were clearly twins.

* * *

 

A few years after their wedding Lena came home to their house just outside of National City and she found Kara sitting on one of the chairs at the dinning table. As Lena approached Kara turned around revealing tears in her eyes.

 

“I’m pregnant!” Kara squealed.

 

Lena broke down in tears and ran over to Kara and kissed her.

 

After several minutes of kissing with no words being said between one another Lena finally breaks the kiss.

 

“I guess I am destiny’s puppet after all.” Lena said while smiling and crying.

 

“Well, I guess you are my soulmate after all.” Kara responded and kissed Lena again.

 

Nine months later Kara gave birth to twins. A healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl. Luckily for the new parents it didn't look like the children would develop any powers they may or may not have until they were teenagers.

 

Kara and Lena named their daughter Alura Eliza Luthor-Danvers. And they named their son Oliver Kieran Luthor-Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I appreciate all the comments and all the kudos. This one really morphed into something far larger than I originally thought. But I’m pleased with everything I wrote, most notably the Crisis stuff. I look forward to posting some other ideas I have in the future.


End file.
